A Letter To The Enemy
by singing-dancing-beauty-queen
Summary: Dumbeldore set a letter writing scheme between the houses to get them to become closer. ginny and draco both agree and get put together but what will happen if they don't know who each other is and tells their innermost secrets?
1. The Train Ride

'Ginny, Ginny. Wake up. Breakfast is ready,' she heard as she was awoken from her slumber by Harry Potter. She groaned and lifted her head up from the pillows and looked up at Harry.

She suddenly smiled as she realised she would be going back to Hogwarts today and would get to see Colin and Amy her two best friends. She looked into Harry's bright green eyes and smiled at him. He blushed slightly and smiled back.

'Thanks for waking me Harry.' she said as she pushed back the covers and got up.

Harry blushed even more when he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a spaghetti strap night dress which barely covered her a quarter of her legs. It was old and she'd been wearing it for about 3 years now. It was a little more revealing then it had been.

She sighed inwardly reminding herself that she really needed to get a new one. She pulled on her dressing gown and walked downstairs followed closely by harry.

She sat herself in her usual spot next to Ron and Fred. She was sitting opposite Harry. Harry seemed to be acting strange to her but she wasn't sure if it was just her or if anyone else had noticed it. She decided not to make anything of it though.

She grinned as she piled eggs, bacon and beans onto her plate and started eating quickly. She looked up from her food and looked at harry and noticed him staring at her. He quickly turned away and looked down at his plate and pushed his food around with his fork.

Ginny sighed and stood up. 'Thanks mum. That was delicious. I'm just going to get dressed and get ready so we can leave earlier than last year,' she said and headed up the stairs to get dressed.

She pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans and a tight black v-neck. She checked her room to see if she had everything she needed picking up the odd few things and chucking them into her trunk and tucked her wand into her jacket pocket and slipped it on herself. She levitated her trunk, picked her kitten Mystie and walked down the stairs, her trunk following.

'Ronald Weasley. Get a move on. We're going to be late.' Mrs. Weasley called form the bottom of the stairs.ron hurried down the stairs with his trunk. Mrs. Weasley sighed and they got intot he car and drove to the station.

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed his head crossed behind his head. He sighed as his father barged into his room and he didn't look too pleased.

'I have heard that you have insulted the Parkinson's daughter. You know that we have been planning for you to marry her once you've left Hogwarts and they are re-thinking this. Don't mess with it ok. You are going to pay this time.' he said and pointed his wand at Draco.

'CRUCIO!' he yelled and Draco cried out in pain. Lucius smirked; feeling pleased with himself, left the room leaving Draco lying unconscious on his bed.

His mother came in after about ten minutes making sure lucius didn't know that she was aware of what had happened. she gave Draco a potion which woke him up. He groaned a little and tried to stand up but wobbled slightly and fell back onto his bed. Nacissa looked at her son. 'we need to leave now or we are going to be late.'she said swiftly and walked out of the room.

Draco put a hand to his head and stood up. He picked up his wand which was on his bed-side table.

He pulled on black leather trousers and a black shirt and levitated his trunk and walked out to the entrance of the house and they all headed to the station.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a tight squeeze. 'Now be a good girl and stay out of trouble ok?' She said smiling.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'yes mum.' she mumbled trying to get out of the tight grip Mrs. Weasley had on her.

'I've got a present for you.' Mrs. Weasley said taking out a small box which Ginny put in her jacket pocket. 'when you get to Hogwarts just set it back to it's original size. I hope you like it. I know I can't buy you much so this was something special I thought you deserved.' a teary eyed molly told Ginny.

Ginny grinned wiping away her own tears on her cheeks. 'Thank you so much mum. This means so much to me,' she said hugging her mum tightly to her.

Molly kissed her cheek and waved as Ginny walked to the train hoping she could find a nice quiet compartment. She walked along the corridor of the train looking in each compartment hoping to find her own one.

She didn't really want to share with Ron, Hermione and Harry. They always talked about what they were planning to do the year and nothing ever included her so she didn't really enjoy listening to them talk excitedly about it.

She finally found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She took out her ipod and started listening to fall out boy's 'Grand Theft Autumn.' She rested her back against the window hugging her knees to her chest and sat quietly listening to one of her favourite bands.

After about 10 minutes of peace and quiet it was interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy sliding open the door and looked over at Ginny. She hadn't noticed yet and she just rested with her eyes closed peacefully. Draco studied her carefully.

She had matured a lot over the summer. Not the gangly redhead he remembered her to be. She now had nice long legs and had gorgeous curves. Her hair was no longer straight but were loose ringlets framing her face. Her chest filled out more and she now looked like a woman not so much a naïve little girl. she wasn't as skinny as some of the girls in the school but her figure wasn't large it was just right.

Draco had been studying her for a few minutes when Ginny lifted her head slowly and looked straight into Draco's eyes. She cocked her eyebrow wondering why he had been looking at her. Draco looked away quickly but not after giving her a smirk.

'so what's the weaselette doing all on her own? Dream team don't want you around?' he drawled.

She brought herself into a normal sitting position and looked straight at Draco as if she was hoping she could pierce holes in him with her eyes.

'For your information I enjoy being alone and I don't see how it is your business anyway. And why are you in here and where are your so called friends?' she asked meaning Crabbe and Goyle.

Her face went from a calm exterior to an angry one. She obviously didn't like being disturbed. Draco smirked again. That was seriously getting old now.

'Those idiots? I don't think so. Only so much of them I can take.'he sneered.

'Look malfoy if you're gonna stay I'm going to leave so can you please tell me.'she said in the calmest tone she could manage.

She didn't fancy getting into an argument before school started. She switched off her iPod and got ready to leave.

'Can't stand to be in the same room as me weasley? Shame. Could have been fun.'he drawled.

She rolled her eyes and got up taking her trunk and all her other belongings with her. she looked through the windows of the compartments to see if she could see anyone she knew in them. She soon came across one with the dream team in it.

She sighed knowing there was nowhere else she could sit. she slid open the door and took a seat next to Hermione.

'We were worried sick Gin. where were you?'harry asked her and he actually did seem concerned. Something was defiantly wrong here.

'Oh I couldn't find you guys then I had a run in with Malfoy.'she stated. She did have a run in with Malfoy so it was only a bit of a lie.

'Did he hurt you? Are you alright?' harry asked hurriedly.

She sighed. 'Yeah I'm ok. He was just being an idiot like usual. Nothing new.'she said and switched her iPod on listening to blink 182.

'Oh gin, the prefects are meeting in the front compartment in a few mintues you should change into your robes and we can head down together. I think colin and amy went their earlier as they couldn't find you.'Hermione stated in her know-it-all voice.

Ginny nodded putting her iPod away and grabbed her robes and headed for the toilets to change.she quickly hurried in and changed into her old robes. She'd worn them for a few years now. She was hoping to get a job to work on the hogsmeade weekends or get permission from Dumbledore to work on the weekends. She really needed the money.

She came out and went back to the compartment to get Hermione and they both walked along the corridor heading to the front compartment where all the other prefects were gathered. 'Oh gosh ginny. You know harry, I really think he likes you. I mean he's blushing whenever you're around and he keeps talking about you. Isn't it great ginny.'she babbled.

Ginny groaned inwardly. It wasn't great. She didn't like Harry anymore. She hadn't liked him since her second year. She was getting annoyed with everyone thinking she still liked him. It took him long enough to notice her in the first place why should she wait around for him.

'Look Mione I don't like him anymore, I got over my crush years ago. It's just not going to work.'she said.

Hermione looked crestfallen. 'Herm what's going on? Why do you care so much anyway?' Ginny asked her.

Hermione blushed and looked at the ground. 'I kind of turned him down in the summer and now he seems to like you I thought that he would be happy at least.' she mumbled.

Ginny folded her arms across her chest. If Hermione wanted her to go out with harry just because she rejected him she had another thing coming.

'I'm not gonna go out with harry just to make him happy Hermione. It doesn't work that way. He's your best friend not mine. It's not my job ok?'she said and stroke off quickly down the corridor and entered the first compartment which held all the prefects.

She smiled as she saw Amy and Colin sitting next to each other. She joined them placing herself between them and began discussing their summers. Professor McGonagall coughed slightly to get their attention. All the students stopped their talking and faced her silently.

'Right as some of might know we have changed the way of selecting head boy and girl. They can be from either 6th or 7th year and I need the all of you to selct a boy and girl which you would like to see as head boy and girl. Write their names on the parchment I'm about to hand out and them pass them back. They must be a prefect so remember that and chose who will help the school and not just someone who is your friend.'she finished then with a flick of her wand two pieces of parchment in their hands.

Ginny looked down at them and smiled. She knew who she was going to write down. She scribbled their names onto the pieces of parchement and waited. It was all silent apart form the scrathing of quills on parchment.

After a few mintues mcgonagall flicked her wand again and all the parchement gathered in two piles in the air. She flicked her wand for the third time and the chosen head boy and girl appeared on parchment in her hand.

'And the head boy and girl for this year will be…… Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy.' she read out clearly. Hermione looked as though she was about to cry.

'...And our runners up who will share their head quarters with the head boy and girl are…… Amy Patel and Colin Creevy. Thank for your co-operation and you are now able to go back to your compartments but could I please keep the heads and deputy heads please.' she said and everyone left except for colin, draco, ginny and amy.

Amy, Colin and Ginny were talking quietly to eachother congratulations all round.

'So Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, you two will have to perform rounds together each night from 9 till 11 and if there is a reason that one of you cannot make it you should tell you deputy and they shall perform the rounds instead. If you have any questions ask away other than that you may leave. Your rooms are like the common rooms. You have a small common room then two staircases, left for the boys and right for the girls.' she said.

They all stood up as they had no questions.

'Well have a pleasant rest of your trip and congratulations to all of you.'she said and they all filed out.

Once they were in the corridor Ginny and Amy started squealing as they were so pleased that they would be sharing a room just the two of them and Colin would be close. The only down side was that he would have to share with Draco but nothing could really spoil their moods. She chatted happily as they all walked along the corridor.

She saw a blonde head through the window of one of the compartments. 'One sec guys.' she said and slid open the door and walked in shutting it behind her.

'Hey um considering we are going to be working together a lot this year I was wondering if we could call a truce.'she said quietly but loud enough for him to just hear her. He looked at her and burst out laughing.

'A truce? Are you kidding me? I wouldn't even let you call a truce with the dirt on the bottom of my shoe let alone me. I think we just forget about the turce. There is no way I can be nice to you. You aren't worth it. Completely below me. No way EVER. So get lost ok Weaselette?' he snarled.

She looked close to tears but wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of letting him see her cry. She turned on her heel and headed out slamming the door behind and amy put their arms around her and walked down the corridor to find an empty compartment.

They soon found one and ginny hugged them and cried. She didn't really know why she was crying but somehow malfoy's words effected her immensely.

'What happened hun?' Amy asked her wiping her tears off her rosy cheeks.

'Well...you know me and Draco have to work togther a lot this year well I asked for a truce and he said some really cruel things.' she said between sobs.

Amy hugged her back soothingly while whispering calming words into her ear.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	2. The Feast And The Change In History

The train came to a halt and everyone got up, grabbing their stuff ready to leave the station.

Ginny, who was a little more cheerful and extremely thankful to have such good friends, grabbed her trunk and headed to the train exit closely followed by Colin and Amy.

All three of them walked along the platform and waved to Hagrid as they walked past him calling all the first years to him.

'Look after my twin sisters won't you Hagrid?' Amy called.

Hagrid gave her a huge grin. 'Of course I will.' he said grinning and left the three to head back to Hogwarts.

They got into one of the free carriages and waited to be taken back to Hogwarts.

The weather was dreary. The sun had left and had been replaced with grey clouds. Thunder and lightning struck out.

A few minutes later Harry, Hermione and Ron joined their carriage, all a little damp. Luckily Ginny, Amy and Colin missed the rain.

'I heard you got head girl Gin. Congratulations.' Harry said to her smiling and congratulated the others too. Hermione didn't look too pleased about it.

The carriages started moving up the hill leading them to Hogwarts. There was quiet chatter in the carriage between Harry, Ron and Hermione but the other three kept quiet.

They didn't feel comfortable having their private conversations in front of the dream team.

After about a ten minute ride they arrived in front of Hogwarts' entrance. They dashed out of the carriages fast hoping not to get too wet.

They all linked arms when they were finally inside the castle.

McGonagall was waiting for the first years to arrive and get them sorted.

The three of them sat themselves down at the Gryffindor table all waiting to see Amy's twin sisters be sorted.

The hall was filled with nosey chatter everyone discussing their own thing. Ginny looked around the great hall sinking it all in.

Ginny's thinking was interrupted the doors of the great halls being pushed open by McGonagall dozens of first years following. They were all soaked obviously the rain hadn't been too kind on them.

Ginny saw Reece and Lucie and nudged Amy and Colin. They all looked at them and waved and the two twins waved back grinning.

They were all led up to the front of the hall and McGonagall began calling out names.

'Patel, Lucie,' she called out and Amy's sister walked up onto the platform and sat herself on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

After a few minutes of debating the hat yelled out. 'Gryffindor!'

Amy, Colin and Ginny erupted into cheers as Lucie ran towards them and sat down next to Amy and Ginny. Ginny kissed her cheek and gave her a huge hug.

Ginny had met the twins when she stayed at the Patel's for a bit of the summer.

Reece walked up next and sat herself on the stool. The hat took more time debating where to put her then with Lucie.

After about 10 minutes. 'Slytherin' the hat called out.

The room was an eerie silence. Everyone knew she was Amy's little sister and all the Patel's that went to Hogwarts had been in Gryffindor.

Reece hopped off the stool and headed over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to a few first year girls.

Once the sorting had finished. Proffessor Dumbledore stood and everyone began silent.

'Well I have an announcement to make. This year we are starting a new programme to bring the houses closer together. This year you have to write to somebody in another house. They will also be the opposite sex to you. We have already chosen who you will write to and you can't change it. Your owl's all know who they have to send the letters to so don't worry about that. I will not tell you who you shall be writing to I'll leave it up to you if you want to tell the other person but sometimes if you don't know who the other person is you can be more free and open about yourself. I want you to be able to tell the other person anything. At the end of the year a ball will be held which you will attend to with your partner. I will give you more information about it later in the year but for now everyone dig in and enjoy the feast.' Dumbledore and sat down.

Everyone began to dig in to the delicious feast in front of them.

'So who do you think we might have to write to? I hope it's not a slytherin.' Ginny said.

Amy shrugged. She wasn't too sure but thinking about it took her mind off what happened with Reece.

'Well some of the Slytherin's wouldn't be too bad. Like Matt Trimm. He seems like a decent guy.' Amy said as she cut up the potatoes on her plate.

'I really hope I don't get Pansy Parkinson.' Colin said and shuddered just thinking about it.

'Well I think we should make a pact that we won't bug each other about what's written in the letters we get unless we want to share them. Ok guys?' Ginny asked.

They others nodded thinking it was a good idea.

After the delicious meal the food cleared and Ginny stood up ready to lead the first years the common room.

Ginny sighed as she walked down the corridors leading to the Gryffindor common room with the first years following her like duckling's following it's mother.

'kind-hearted' Ginny spoke to the fat lady portrait and it opened letting them all in.

Ginny told them about the password and said that they could come to her if they had a problem or a worry. Once they were all settled Ginny left with Amy and Colin to go to their private headquarters are saying goodnight to Lucie.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the entrance to the slytherin common room repeating the same transaction as Ginny did for the Gryffindor's. 

'Pure blood.' he said and the portrait opened like it did for Ginny.

He gave them a speech much like Ginny's and let them settle themselves.

'Patel? Can I have a word?' he said and Reece got up and walked over to him.

'look Reece isn't it? Anyway I want you to know that just because none of your family are or have been in slytherin doesn't mean it's bad for you to be here. You can always tell me when you feel upset or anything you can come to my headquarters ok? I'll show you where it is tomorrow ok?' he said smiling slightly at the young girl in front of him.

She smiled and hugged him. 'Thanks. I really needed to hear that.' she said her face beaming.

It felt...strange to help someone, which wasn't something he'd really done before but he knew how she felt. Out of place.

'But if you tell Ginny, Colin or Amy I'll have your blood. Got it?'

She grinned nodding and ran off to her room to unpack her stuff.

Draco got up and left the common room hoping for peace in quiet in his room.

Draco arrived at the portrait entrance to the head's quarters. He was joined there by Ginny, Colin and Amy. He scowled wondering how they could be quite so cruel to reece.

The portrait was of a woman who looked like a princess and a man who resembled a prince. The prince had bleached blonde hair and the woman flaming red hair. The two of them were dancing contently with each other both smiling widely.

'Responsibility.' he mumbled and the portrait swung open letting them pass. Draco pushed past them and headed straight for his room to unpack his possessions.

* * *

Ginny, Amy and Colin sat themselves down on the couch in the common room and chatted a while before they decided to go to Ginny and Amy's room so the girls could pack. 

Colin settled himself on Ginny's bed while the girls dispatched their possessions.

'So why do you think Reece was put into Slytherin?' Ginny asked.

Amy sighed not really knowing the answer.

'I don't have a clue but it doesn't means he's evil I mean Blaise Zabini seems nice and well not like the others. He actually smiles which is quite a miracle for someone in Slytherin.' Amy said not so hung up on her little sister being in Slytherin.

'I take 7th year potions. I'll ask him if he could keep an eye on her.' Ginny said smiling at her friend.

Colin decided to head to his room at 11 o'clock and Ginny and Amy decided they needed a good night sleep before school tomorrow.

* * *

Colin climbed the staircase which led to his and Draco's room. He opened the door to see Draco lying on his back head behind his head shirtless. Colin stormed up to him. 

'Look Malfoy I know you don't care about anybody's feeling's but your own or anything but you really hurt Ginny on the train today. You might not have noticed but she was only trying to make it easier for her to do her job and you to do yours. She doesn't want to be nice to you either she was just trying to the bigger person and make the most out of a bad situation and you blew it up in her face. Well I hope you're happy with yourself Malfoy because you really hurt her.' he snapped at him then walked over to his bed and lay down breathing heavily.

'You're right. I don't care if I hurt the Weaselette. She's a pathetic little girl who's living in a world where there's sunshine and daises. And like I'd want to be nice to her or talk to her. She'd just infect me.' he said looking over at Colin.

'And Creevy? Don't even think about touching my stuff or any letters or parcels I might get ok?' He said looking sharply at Colin.

Colin glared at him and sighed. 'Same goes for you too Malfoy.' he said and turned over so he faced the wall.

'Fine then. We'll just ignore each other for the year.' Draco added. Colin rolled his eyes.

'Fair enough but don't you dare bring your girlfriends here. I don't want to walk in on you doing god knows what.' he said.

Draco smirked knowing how horrified Colin would be if he saw anything like that.

'I'll make sure to warn you if I do ok?' He said smirking even more.

'Use the room of requirement of something but don't you dare do it here. Kissing? Fine. Anything else? No way. Nada. Completely out of the question.' he said making sure that Draco understood.

'Excuse me kid. This is my room to and I will do what I damn well like in it. Got it punk?' He snapped at him.

Somehow Colin didn't feel like arguing tonight. He was way too tired anyway.

When Draco realised that was the end of the conversation he smirked knowing that he'd definitely won this round and drifted off to sleep thinking about who his partner would be for this writing thing.

* * *

Ginny lay in her bed. She was having trouble sleeping. She usually did on the first day back and it was also a new room to get use to. 

She lay on her back, hands behind her head looking up at the ceiling. Tomorrow she was going to enchant it so she could look up and see the night sky with hundreds upon thousands of stars shining against the midnight sky.

She looked over at her closet. Her jacket was hanging on the handle and sticking out of the pocket she caught a glimpse of gold then she suddenly remembered the present her mother gave to her on platform 9 and three quarters.

She quickly got out of bed and hurried over to where her jacket was hanging being careful not to wake Amy who was fast asleep.

She took the box slowly out of her jacket pocket and held it in the palm of her hand. She whispered a spell and the box restored to its original size.

She tore off the ribbon which held the lid onto the box and slowly lifted off the gold lid.

She gasped when she saw what was inside. Amidst the tissue paper was a gorgeous gold halter neck dress.

She pushed back the tissue paper and lifted out of the box and a small letter fell on to the floor.

She carefully put the dress down on her bed and crouched down to pick up the note. She opened the seal and began to read.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I found this In a dress shop in a muggle shop when I went to London with Hermione's mum. I thought you might enjoy wearing it and hopefully you'd be able to wear it at some point when you are at Hogwarts. _

_Love you loads_

_Mum xxxxxx_

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as she read the note over and over again.

She picked up the dress and decided to try it on. She pulled off her too small night gown and put on the gold dress.

It went up to her knees and tied up behind her neck. Her back wasn't covered and had an elegant look to it. It was like a salsa dress that you would wear to go partying.

Ginny spun round and round her dress spinning around her knees. She loved it. She couldn't wait to show Amy in the morning.

She silently slipped out of it being careful not to tear it. She folded it up and was about to put it in the box when she saw a pair of strappy golden shoes in the bottom of the box that she'd missed.

She picked them up hugging them to her. This was one of the nicest presents she'd ever got.

She put the shoes and the dress back in the box and put it in the bottom of her closet and pulled her nightdress back on and slipped herself under her covers and drifted into a calming sleep.

* * *

Heya guys, please reveiw. I'd love to know your opinions on my story. If you like it tell me why and if you don't tell me why aswell and maybe what i could do to make it better. I want to create a story that you guys like. 


	3. The First Day Of Lessons

At six thirty the next morning Ginny's alarm clock sounded. It was a muggle invention which Hermione had given her last Christmas. It was black with white graffiti on it.

Ginny groaned as she hit the stop button on the alarm clock. She pushed back her covers and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

After locking the door she stripped off her clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot water fell on Ginny refreshing her and waking her up.

After washing herself she climbed out putting a black towel around her tightly. She pointed her wand at her hair and said a drying charm.

She unlocked the bathroom door and walked over to her dresser and put on her school uniform.

Her skirt was very short for her now and her blouse a little tight. She didn't mind too much but she was defiantly going to buy a new uniform soon.

She curled her hair with a spell and hopped down the stairs, eager to go to breakfast and get her timetable.

She hoped she had potions today. It was best subject as well as her favourite and Snape liked her which helped.

She hurried along the corridors until she reached the great hall. She walked in and seated herself at the Gryffindor table next to Amy and Lucie.

'So Luc did you have a good sleep?' Ginny asked as she piled food on to her plate and began nibbling at a piece of toast.

'Yeah it was ok thanks but I was worrying about Reece a bit.' she admitted.

Ginny nodded understanding how she was feeling.

'Don't worry I'm going to ask some guys to keep an eye on her ok? She'll be fine.' Ginny said and glanced over at the slytherin table and saw Reece sitting next to Draco.

_That's weird. Why would she be sitting next to Draco? _Ginny wondered but she shrugged it off and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

McGonagall came around shortly handing out their timetables.

'Ms. Weasley. Good morning. Here's your timetable. I hope you don't mind but I told the houses that if they had a problem with the letter programme that they could come to you if stuff like threats were being made and stuff like that. I also said that could talk to Draco but I guess only the Slytherins would really talk to him.' she said.

Ginny smiled taking her timetable from McGonagall.

'No professor. No problem at all. Also you sent me a letter mentioning tutoring.' she said looking at McGonagall.

She nodded remembering about the tutoring.

'Yes. Well I've got two students that need tutoring and you will tutor them with Mr. Malfoy.' she said.

Ginny groaned but nodded and McGonagall handed out the rest of the timetables.

Ginny looked at what she had today: Double Potions first thing then Transfiguration, lunch, Herbology and muggle studies. She grinned pleased with what she had today.

She put her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the hall returning to her room to collect her books that she would need today.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she arrived in the potions classroom. She was first as usual and took a seat at the front of the class, centre. 

She got out her cauldron and set it down by her feet until she needed it then began to read from Potions: Grade 7.

Other students started to file in silently taking seats furthest away from the front as most were scared of Snape.

The class chattered quietly waiting for their potions master to arrive.

About three minutes later Snape burst into the classroom from his office. With a flick of his wand the instructions to make a love potion appeared on the board.

'As you lot are advanced potions professor Dumbledore has given me permission to teach you how to make a love potion. It shall take two weeks to concoct and needed to be checked on during the week to add ingredients or to just stir it. This can go terribly wrong if you do not pay attention so listen.' he said.

'The instructions for what you need to do today are on the board and the things you have to do during the two weeks are in your potions textbooks. Now get going.' he snapped and sat down at his desk observing the class.

Ginny set her cauldron on her desk and went into the stock cupboard getting out the ingredients needed for the potion.

She was just about to start when Snape called her to the front desk.

'Yes professor?' she asked. Snape looked up at her.

'Ah Ms. Weasley did you read the about the potion over the summer like you asked?' he asked her curiously.

Before summer last year he asked Ginny to read up and concoct the love potion but a weaker form. Ginny nodded.

'Yes sir and the potion worked well too.' she said smiling. Snape nodded looking very pleased indeed.

'Good. I'm sure McGonagall informed you of the tutoring which you shall do with Mr. Malfoy. You need to tutor two fourth years and I would also like you to make some other potions to see how talented the both of you are. When you two work together I'm sure I'll see great things.' he said.

Ginny smiled and nodded and headed back to her seat.

'Attention students. Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy have already made this potion as they are extremely advanced. If you have any trouble ask either Draco or Ginny but I shall know if they actually did any for you.' Snape said and once he was done the class went back to concocting their love potions.

Ginny started working on her potion. Once she'd got to a stage where she didn't need to do anything for a while she sat quietly and raised her hand.

'Professor? Would you mind if I have a private word with you?' she asked him biting slightly on her bottom lip which she did when she was nervous.

'Of course Ms. Weasley. Come into my office. The rest of you carry on working with your potions.' he said and stepped into his office followed by Ginny.

'Um I was wondering if you would mind keeping an eye on Reece Patel. I'm sort of worried about her fitting in with the Slytherins and what people might say to her.' she babbled quickly. Snape nodded understandingly.

'She is being well looked after.' he said looking her in the eye.

'By who sir?' she asked her biting on her bottom lip again. She only wanted Reece to feel safe.

'It's not up to me to tell you. I'm sorry but she is safe and she won't get bullied or anything like that I promise.' he said signalling the end of the conversation.

Ginny sighed and walked out of Snape's office and sat down in her seat and stirred the potion twice clockwise. She looked over at Draco who was stirring his potion too.

She got out a scrap of parchment and scribbled something down, folded it up and passed it to Draco.

He quirked his eyebrow at her but unfolded it anyway and read it silently in his head.

_When do you want to work on the potions that Snape wants us to make? I need to know soon so I can work around. Also when do you want to do the tutoring? How's six o'clock every Monday, Wednesday and Friday?_

_Ginny_

He turned the parchment over and wrote a reply on the back and passed it back to her then turned his attention back to his potion. Ginny took it and opened it up reading the reply he'd written

_Weaselette, the tutoring times are ok and the potions for Snape we can do on Thursday, Tuesday, Saturday and Sunday. The week day sessions at six and weekend sessions at four. Snape's provided us a room with all the potions equipment, books and ingredients._

She got his attention by coughing slightly and when he looked at her she nodded showing that it was all settled. He nodded back and turned back to his work.

After two hours of working on their potions they class ended and everyone packed up as quickly as they could all dying to get away from Snape.

Ginny loaded all her equipment into her bag leaving her cauldron on the side with the others and left the classroom and headed for transfiguration.

She neared the classroom and entered but frowned when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione amidst other 7th year students.

She walked up to the front where McGonagall sat.

'Excuse professor but I think my time table is wrong. It says that I've got transfiguration now but that can't be right.' she said frowning slightly.

McGonagall smiled brightly at her. 'Well you are known by all the teachers and they all agree that you deserve to be in all 7th year classes.' she said brightly.

Ginny's frown turned into a smile. 'Thanks professor.' she said as she scanned the room to find a free seat.

She saw Amy sitting near the back and she hurried over to her grinning.

'Did you get moved up?' she asked her grinning. Amy nodded.

'Just in Transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Colin moved up in the same one's as me as well as muggle studies.' she said grinning.

Ginny smiled getting out her books and her wand.

'So what do we have to transfigure today?' Ginny asked her, her smile not disappearing off her face but it wasn't only her lips smiling but also her beautiful green eyes twinkling brightly.

'Um we've got to turn foot stool into a dog and then she will take five students that she thinks has done extremely well in the lesson to transfigure a beam into a deer but only five students who are doing extremely well. She said it was very advanced for people so she doesn't mind if you don't manage to do it.' She said and handed Ginny a footstool and began to transfigure her own.

On Ginny's first attempt she successfully turned her footstool into a cute scruffy dog. She was the first to successfully transfigure it much to Hermione's dismay.

'Amazing work Ms. Weasley. You will be one of my five to come with me outside to turn a beam into a deer. I'm sure I'll see great things from you Ginny. Well done. 50 points.' she said walked away leaving a beaming Ginny.

The four other students were Amy Patel, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Hermione Granger.

They all followed McGonagall outside and saw a gymnast beam standing down my Hagrid's hut.

'So you will all take turns transfiguring it and you will have three turns each. Don't worry if you are not successful. It is very advanced work.' she said smiling then asked

Who would like to go first Both Ginny and Hermione put their hands up.

'Ginny, since you completed turning the footstool into a dog first you may go first.' she said.

Hermione scowled slightly as Ginny stepped forward.

Ginny mumbled something and with a swish of her wand instead on the beam standing before them it was now a deer. Everyone looked shocked including McGonagall.

'Well done Ms. Weasley. I must admit I didn't think you'd succeed on your first attempt but you proved me very wrong. 50 points.' she said and the rest of the group clapped.

Ginny was the only one who managed it on their first attempt. Susan and Amy did it on their second attempt and Hermione got it on her third.

'You may all go to lunch now.' she said and everyone left for the hall.

Ginny and Amy walked into the great hall and sat themselves next to Colin.

'Hey Colin. How's you day going?' Amy asked him as she took a bite of her sandwich.

'Um yeah it's been good. Listening to Trelawney wasn't too fun though. What about you Ginny? How was potions?' he asked her grinning.

Ginny's face lit up once again. 'Yeah it was great actually. we're making love potions but mind you I've already done it before but now Snape wants me and Dr…Malfoy to make some advanced potions to see how talented we are.' she said hoping they did notice that she nearly called Malfoy Draco.

They looked at her a bit strangely but didn't push the matter.

'So you'll have to spend more time with him then?' Colin asked and Ginny just nodded not wanting to talk about it anymore.

'I'm gonna get my stuff ready now. See ya.' She said and hopped off her seat and ran out of the hall.

* * *

Later that evening Ginny went up to her room for a bit of peace and quiet. She yawned, tired from her exhausting day. 

She was about to lie down on her bed when she saw something. A letter.

She picked it up and smiled examining it to see if there was any clue to who it was from. It was defiantly for her because it was on her bed so they wasn't mistake.

This was her first letter from her writer. Pen pal. Whatever you wanted to call him.

She grinned and flopped down onto her bed and broke the seal of the envelope.

* * *

FanFicFanatick: thanks for all your help. i'll take on board what you've said but some of the next chapters might not contain your advice as i wrote them ahead but i'll use your tips in my newest chapter. i'm glad you enjoyed it though. 

Silverdragon313: i'm glad you liked it

i'll post my chapters atleast once every 3 days and if i'm delayed no longer than a week, keep checking back and thankyou fo reading. And don't forget to reveiw. Any comments are welcome!


	4. Letters Through The Night

Ginny pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. She read it in her read being careful not to miss anything.

_Hey you, I'm not going to tell you who I am and I don't want you to tell me either. I want to be able to tell you anything and get stuff off my chest. I've never really had anyone to tell my secrets to or anything like that which is why I'm kind of glad to be able to tell you. I'll tell you a bit about myself though. I'm a 7th year and I'm quite good at potions. It's probably my best subject but that isn't saying much considering I'm not that clever. Not like my father wants me to be. I love quidditch but then again I'm not good enough to please my father. As you might have already guessed my father is a bastard and I hate him so much. I like some muggle music much to my father's dismay. You could say I'm not liked by a lot of people but it isn't really me. Father's pressure again. I'm changing this year. There's this little girl. First year in my house and I helped her out 'cause I knew how she felt. She felt alone and I wanted her to know that she wasn't. Anyway tell me what you like and stuff. I'd really like to know and when's your birthday. I'll get you a present._

_And I think we should have names for each other 'cause I don't really want to call you it or anything like that. For now you can call me dragon 'cause I love them._

_Dragon xxx_

Ginny smiled as she read it, he had quite a lot in common with her. She herself loved dragons and quidditch. She felt sorry for him having a father like he did.

She decided to write back to him. She smiled as she got out her quill, ink and parchment. She began to write quickly telling him about herself like what year she was in and which things she enjoyed doing just like he asked.

Once she was done she sealed the envelope and tied it to Mackie's leg. 'Send this to dragon ok? You know who he is.' She said and the owl flew away. She smiled and sat down on her bed.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed. He'd just sent his first letter to his pen pal and he felt quite relieved. He'd told her stuff that no one else knew and it felt good to tell somebody. Anybody really. He smiled as he lay thinking who she could be.

Suddenly an owl swooped into his window. He jumped off his bed and untied the letter of the owl's leg and gave him a treat and flew off again. He looked at the letter and sat down on his bed opening it and began to read.

_Dear Dragon,_

_Well I myself am a 6th year and I agree with you. I think hiding our identities is better because I want someone to tell my secrets to the same way you do and I'm pleased that I got you to write to. You sound like a really sweet guy who's hiding behind a tough exterior. I want to help you show the real you and become friends with you so when we meet it shouldn't matter who we are. All that matters is that we can be friends, maybe something more. I also love dragons and quidditch like you do and I too am good at potions. I enjoy drawing and I am very good at it. I also paint and sketch. Really anything to do with art I do. I love it so much. It's my passion. I have quite a big family and am the youngest which sucks. I'm either forgotten or being protected by something like a guy. Do you have any brothers or sisters? I'm also really sorry about your father. It must be awful to have a father like that. Oh my birthday is the 7th of April. How about you? I think dragon is a nice name for you but I was kind of hoping for something that could link us together like prince and princess etc. but I guess it's a bit corny. So what kind of muggle music do you like? I personally like rock e.g. fall out boy, angels and airwaves, panic! at the disco, my chemical romance, blink 182 and simple plan. Stuff like that_

_Rock Princess xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He grinned as he read it making sure he didn't miss anything that could tell him about what her personality was like or the things she liked doing. She was a lot like him and he was pleased about that.

He got out his forest green writing set and began to write dipping his quill into his emerald green ink every so often. Once he was done he sent it to her using the owl that had been waiting patiently on the window sill hooting quietly as it ruffled its feathers with its beak.

_

* * *

_

Ginny read it smiling. She was going to have a great time writing to him. The only downside was that she'd have to wait a while before she'd be able to receive the newest letter from him. She knew she'd write back quickly in case he was feeling the same way as she did, not wanting to keep in waiting.

_Dear Rock Princess,_

_Well Rock Princess I get your point about the names but I can still be your dragon and you can be my princess. That's if you want to be. Anyway so you like drawing and art. Well I was wondering if you could draw me something. Maybe a dragon or something? I like the music you like really and my birthday is the 9th of January. You don't have to get me anything. I don't even need anything. Well when I said I wanted to tell you everything I meant it so hear goes before I chicken out. Well my father wants me to become a death eater and that's something I just don't want to do. I hate Voldemort (sorry if you don't like me saying or in this case writing. Just a habit. I'll try and stop for you) and his followers. The last thing i want to do is be one. He's scum just like my father. I really want to hear about you so please just tell me anything like if you did a new trick on your broom or did something good or earned some points. Just don't tell me anything that might give away who you are, like if you are on the quidditch team or anything like that. So do you have a boyfriend or anyone you might like?_

_Your dragon xxx_

The letter thrilled Ginny. It made her tingle and her whole face light up and smile.

She dipped her second hand quill in the sapphire blue ink and began to write quickly not wanting to waste any time and just get her letter to 'Dragon'. She sealed it and tied it to her owl and shooed it off.

* * *

Ginny's owl swooped into Draco's room and dropped the letter in his hands. It ripped it open and began to read quickly.

_Dearest Dragon,_

_Of course I want to be your princess and you to be my dragon. It would be an honour really. I'll draw you a dragon if you want. I'll do it on the weekend when I get some free time. The teachers have been piling on work. Some extra, some not. Either way it's a lot to cope with. I'll send you my sketchbook tomorrow and you can look at my past work as long as you send it back. Of course I'm going to get you something for you birthday and I have pretty good idea what it is. I'm sorry about you being pressured to be a death eater but I'm proud that you won't go through with it. So you said you wanted me to tell you anything. Well yesterday my mum bought me the most amazing present ever. It's a gold salsa style halter dress. She's never really bought me anything like that because we aren't like mega rich. We're sort of just right. I don't mind but sometimes I get annoyed with wearing the same school shirt for 2 years. I'm hoping to ask Dumbledore to get a job on the weekends in Hogsmeade so I can buy some stuff like art supplies and a new school uniform and stuff. No I don't have a boyfriend but I like a guy. Only problem is that this other guy who I had a crush on for two years now seems to like me and his friends who are kind of my friends are trying to push us together but I don't like him. Really I mean I was like 11 when I had the crush. It's not like I'm going to have a crush on someone for six years. I wish you could see me in the dress my mum bought me. I think it makes me look more like a girl. Everyone says I'm such a tomboy but I wear make-up and stuff I just don't plaster it on so I look like a slut. Something this year has changed though. People stare at me in a weird way like they can't stop looking. It's weird really 'cause the guys that stare are the guys that I don't like. I've also taking a liking to a guy who most certainly shouldn't like. I mean like a friend really but he is seriously hot. Anyway I think we might have gotten past the part where he throws insults at me whenever he sees me and we have to work together a bit this year so I hope we could become friends of some sort. My friends would kill me if they read this which is exactly why they won't. These letters are kind of private. Something that I can keep to myself and I'm kind of pleased about that. I've always had to share stuff but for once this is like something meant for only me. I hope I'm not scaring you by talking to you like this but it's really how I feel and I want you to know that._

_Your Princess xxxx_

_P.S. sorry if it's long. I guess I had a lot to say._

Draco smiled as he read it. He knew how she felt. Having so much to say you just want to say it and let it all out. That's exactly how he felt when he wrote to her, wanting to share every single detail with her even though it might give away who he was.

It made him smile thinking that he could care for someone so much even though he hadn't even met them. It made him feel happy and it instantly cheered him up.

He started writing again. It would be his last letter for the night before he went to sleep but he knew that he'd just think of her. What she looked like. What she smelt like. How she smiled. How she laughed. If she had dimples or not. So many thoughts zoomed around in his mind all wanting his utmost attention.

He popped the letter into an envelope, sealed it shut and tied it to his owl's leg and watched it fly away to his princess.

* * *

Ginny sat cross-legged on her best awaiting the next letter. The owl dropped the letter in her lap and flew away. She pulled the seal open and read the letter, drinking his wonderful words in.

_My Darling Princess,_

_Even though we've only written a few letters to each other I feel like I know you. Like I really know you and it makes me think about you. How you smell and taste and your smile. Everything about you. I just want to touch and hold you. I want to stroke your hair and kiss you. I want to run my hands over your body and feel you touch on my body. Thinking about it all makes me smile. Really smile. I haven't truly smiled in years and I'm so pleased you're the on who's finally been able to make me smile. It saddens me slightly that you don't like me like that but I don't blame you. I wouldn't like me either. I wish I could see you in that gold dress your mum gave you too. I bet you look gorgeous in it. Truly beautiful. I understand what you mean about liking the enemy but I take a different approach. I push her away because I know she'll get hurt. She's so beautiful. Even though I've never met you, you kind of remind me of her. She's got a fiery attitude kind of like you. I mean you and her are both passionate and have a kind heart. My father would kill me if I began friends with her. Sometimes that makes me want to do it anymore but I know he'll target her and I don't want that to happen to her. I just don't want her to get hurt and being with me will hurt her even if it's just friends. I know my feelings will grow and one thing will lead to another. Anyway I'm going to go to sleep now. Sweet dreams love._

_Dragon xxxx_

Ginny decided to write one last letter back for tonight. She got out her quill and wrote silently. After repeating the task many times her owl knew exactly what to do and did just that.

Draco smiled slightly as an owl landed on his bed. He opened it slowly and read the letter.

_Dragon,_

_I do. I really do like you. I like you so much it scares me. We've sent what like five letters to each other and I've got such strong feelings for you. I want the same as you but it can't happen it's something that won't happen. Well not yet anyway. Just because I like another guy doesn't mean I don't like you. You remind me of the guy. You have a sort of personality which I pick up in your writing. Like you're trying to get away from all the lies. Just like he does. Anyway sweet dreams._

_Love your princess xx_

He put the letters he'd received from her and put them in the drawer beside his bed. He smiled and turned off the light and pulled the covers up over him and drifted off into sleep thinking only about her.

* * *

Ginny put her letters away so Amy couldn't find them and snuggled down under the covers hugging her one eared bear called mocha. Sleep came easily tonight and she thanks the heavens for it.

* * *

Colin, who had been standing in the doorway watching Draco read and write letters from and to his pen pal. He seemed happy with the replies he was getting from her. This was getting weird. The owl who sent the letters he recognised but wasn't sure who's owl it was. He shrugged it off and went over to his went and straight to sleep. 


	5. Reece's Help & Dumbledore's Kindness

Ginny smiled as she got out of bed the next morning. She practically skipped down to breakfast, the smile never leaving her face. She sat herself in between Colin and Amy.

'Fine day isn't Amy, Colin. We must do something fun today.' she babbled as she buttered a piece of toast.

'What are you so happy about today then missy?' Amy asked her smiling. She hadn't seen Ginny this happy in a long time.

'Oh, no reason at all.' she said took a sip of her drink and began to pile food onto her plate.

'Anyway I have mega news. You know Malfoy well he got loads of letters last night and he seemed to like what he was reading.' he said grinning.

'I think lots of people probably wrote to each other last night as it was really the first chance to start.' Ginny said and she began cutting up her sausage.

She had a few good lessons today but she had history of magic with professor Binns which wouldn't be overly exciting but she'd just daydream about her 'dragon'. She left the table and headed off to her first lesson which was Herbology.

------

She didn't bother to rush to get to history of magic. Binns didn't notice if you were late. She'd just had lunch and class going to begin in a few minutes so Ginny would only be a little late. She hummed as she walked at a moderate speed.

She soon reached the classroom and sneaked in taking a seat near the window. She smiled as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow resting on the table. She let her mind take control of her and thought about 'dragon'.

She was disturbed by a tapping on the window. She looked up to see a familiar owl. She stood up quietly and opened the window and took the letter of the owl's leg and told him to wait.

She hurried back to her seat and stared at the envelope which said Princess in dark green ink. She tore open the envelope and drunk in the words written on the parchment.

_My beloved Princess,_

_How are you today? Anything exciting happen to you? I skipped class to write to you so you'd better reply. I hope I haven't got you into trouble but I just couldn't wait until class finished. I bet you look really beautiful right now. Sitting wherever you are reading this letter I've written to you. I don't know I got past these last few years not writing to you. Anyway I have a reason. In November there is going to be a fair at Hogwarts like a sort of Christmas fair I guess. And they'll have stalls which are shops from Hogsmeade like Honeydukes etc. I just thought I'll tell you. It's strictly confidential at the moment so I trust you not to tell anyone. And guess what else they'll have there. A kissing shack. I wonder who'll sign up._

_Dragon xxxxx_

Ginny smiled as she read it. She pulled out a clean piece of parchment from her bag and began to write. She pushed it into an envelope and tied it to the owl's leg and watched him fly away.

----------

Draco sat in his room waiting for his princess to reply. He lay on his bed shirtless thinking about her. After about 10 minutes of waiting for the owl's return the owl swooped into his room dropping the letter beside him.

He brought the letter up to his face and smelt trying to find out if it smelt like her. It smelt of wild berries. He grinned and opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Dragon,_

_The fair sounds so wonderful. Thank you for telling me. I'll start saving up my money and your secret is safe with me. What's this about a kissing shack? What exactly are you suppose to do? Just go in their and kiss or what? Anyway this evening I'm hoping to go and ask Dumbledore for permission to get a job in Hogsmeade for the weekends. I'm going to stop writing now because my best friend is becoming annoyingly nosey. Write back please._

_Princess xxxxxx_

Draco smiled and got a fresh piece of parchment out from his drawer and began to write as quickly as he could and sent his owl off with the letter.

Amy looked at Ginny. 'Who's writing to you?' she asked her curiously. Ginny sighed. 'I thought we agreed not to talk about the letters.' she said as she looked over at the window. 'But I mean doesn't he have class?' Amy persisted. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed again. 'he might have had a free period or something. Why do you care anyway.' Ginny said as the owl perched on the window sill. She stood up and took the letter from the owl and walked back to her seat opening it as she walked. She sat down as she unfolded the letter, savouring every word as she read.

_Darling princess,_

_How can you not know the purpose of a kissing shack? Anyway what you do is you have a girl in the shed/shack thing and guys buy a ticket to go in there and kiss the girl inside. It's a bit like 7 minutes in heaven but you have to pay. I think you should sign up. I might even get to kiss you without knowing it's you. I think about five girls will do it and swap during the fair. I'll defiantly be buying a ticket just as long as I don't have to kiss Parkinson. Just thinking about kissing her makes my skin crawl. Good luck with getting a job in Hogsmeade. I really hope you get a job as I know you want it so much. I've also heard that they are letting some students go up to Hogsmeade on the weekends for good behaviour and good grades. If you get picked you'll surely be allowed to work but it seems a shame to waste a perfectly good day working which is why there is a present waiting on your bed for you. If you refuse to accept it I'll just send more so don't even try to give it back. There will also be a surprise for you at breakfast tomorrow so make sure you're there for when the mail comes. There is something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm supposed to be getting married in July after I've finished school. It's not something I want to do and I'm trying to find a way out of it but there doesn't seem to be one. You see my father is forcing me to marry her. If I had to marry anyone I'd choose you. You are so perfect I just want to hold you and never let you go. I want to spend every minute with you. I'd be happy if I could just watch you. It's like I don't need anything else but you to live. You're like my oxygen. You're what keep me alive._

_I'll let you get back to your class and also tell your nosey friend that being nosey never helped anyone._

_Dragon xxx_

Ginny smiled as she folded the note up and put it in her pocket. Class finished and everyone got up and left. She had a free period now so she decided to go and see if Snape was teaching.

She hurried along the cool corridors and headed for the dungeons. She knocked on the door and opened it slightly. He did have a class so she quietly turned to leave when someone called her name.

'Ms. Weasley I'm sure you have a reason for being here. Would you like to tell me what it is?' Snape asked her.

'Well…um…it can wait until later. I was just going to ask for the list of potions you wanted Malfoy and I to make.' she said biting down on her lip. She scanned the classroom trying to determine what year the class was.

'I take it you have a free period now.' Snape said and Ginny nodded.

'Some of my pupils are not quite grasping the concept of a simple sleeping draught potion. Would you mind helping?' he asked her. She smiled at him.

'Sure. It seems like forever since I made one of those.' she said and walked over to a small boy who looked like he was having trouble.

His potion was the wrong colour so she told him that he could add a sprinkle of cinnamon to neutralize the potion and bring it back to its proper colour.

He smiled and thanked her and she walked around the classroom to see if anyone else needed help. She looked over to the back and saw Reece struggling with her potion.

'Hey sweetie. What seems to be the problem with your potion?' she asked her smiling sweetly. She knelt on the floor so she was about the same height as the desk.

'Um well it started bubbling but I don't know why.' she said as she looked into her cauldron which was bubbling ferociously now.

'Um did you add in the hippogriff hair?' Ginny asked her eyeing the potion bubbling in the cauldron.

'Um I don't think so.' she said and dropped the right amount in and the potion returned to its proper state.

'Thanks gin you're the best.' she said and hugged Ginny.

'No problem. So how is it being in slytherin? Are you being well looked after?' Ginny asked her worriedly. She really did hope Reece was doing ok. Just then the door opened and Malfoy walked in.

'Mr. Malfoy professor Everton said you didn't turn up for charms. May I ask why you didn't?' Snape asked him.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Typical Malfoy. She may like him but that didn't mean he wasn't an arse sometimes.

'I had better things to do.' he said and walked to the front of the classroom.

'Draco.' Reece called. 'I need some help with my potion. Can you help me?' Reece asked looking pleadingly at him.

Draco looked her and smiled then noticed Ginny. Ginny looked up at Reece.

'I see. I'll see you later then.' Ginny said and stood up. She walked over to Draco.

'If you hurt her I will make sure you won't be able to do any 'activities' with something I'm sure you don't want to loose. Got it?' she said strode past him quickly leaving the classroom. Draco looked at Ginny then turned back to Reece and smiled at her.

'Hey champ. How you holding up?' he asked her grinning. She smiled back.

'Good but I think Ginny's mad at me now but all I did was ask for help. Maybe she got jealous because I asked you but that doesn't seem like Ginny.' she said. Draco ruffled her short blonde hair and kneeled down beside her.

'Sometimes champ; people react differently with different people. Now you see Ginny doesn't like me and I don't blame her. I've been really cruel to her over the years but especially this year. I really like Ginny but I guess I don't know how to show her and now she won't even talk to me without wanting to kill me so I guess she'll never forgive me. Just don't tell her I told you this 'cause she'll defiantly kill me. Ok?' he said and she nodded.

'Good girl. So what do you need help with?' he asked her smiling.

'I just want you to check that I've done everything right.' she said grinning.

'Sure thing princess.' he said and looked into her cauldron and nodded approvingly. 'yep. Everything is just perfect. Good job.' he said and Reece blushed.

'I'm just going to talk to Snape ok?' he said and she nodded. He got up and walked over to Snape.

'Well thank you Draco. I was just about to talk to Ginny about the potions and you come and disrupt my plans. As much as I like to see you looking after Reece I did hope you would keep it low key for her sake?' Snape said looking at Draco. Draco lowered his head slightly.

'Well I didn't do anything. I didn't even know she was going to be here. I just came for the potions list. Ginny and I were going to work on them tonight and what do you mean keep it low key for her sake?' he asked suspiciously. Snape rolled his eyes.

'Reece has a crush on you and you being all nice to her and people witnessing it seems like you are having a relationship with her which would not be good for either of you. Just keep it low key to when she really needs help.' Snape said. Draco nodded.

'Anyway here's your list of potions I need you to make. The room I supplied you with has all the ingredients and the instructions are in your potion books and if not look through the books which are in the room. Put your family feuds to the side and just be nice. Try to get to know her and like her. It'll make your year go a lot quicker as well as your tutoring and potion making sessions.' Snape said. Draco just groaned.

'I do like her. I really do I just don't know how to act like I like her. I mean I never had to. Parkinson just latched herself to me and did all that kind of thing. I don't have a clue,' he said to Snape. Snape rubbed his temples gently. This was really hopeless.

'Look Draco. Just be nice and make conversation like "how were your classes today?" or "which potion would you like to make first?" just stuff like that.' Snape said.

Draco nodded. He really appreciated the help he just hoped that he wouldn't screw up too badly.

'I'm gonna go I'm just going to say goodbye to Reece.' he said and walked over to Reece.

'Heya Hun. I'm leaving now but if you need me I'll be in my dorm but if I'm not there you've got the necklace ok?' he said and she nodded. He waved slightly then ran out of the classroom to find Ginny.


	6. An Amazing Reward & Uncovered Feelings

Ginny walked along a corridor which led to Dumbledore's office. The only sound was the clacking of her shoes against the cold stone floor. She hurried slightly letting her nerves take control. She walked over to the gargoyle and bit on her lip.

'Sugar quills,' Ginny said and the gargoyle moved revealing the staircase.

She climbed it slowly almost regretting coming. Once she reached the top she knocked on the professor's door.

'Come in,' a voice called from inside. She pushed the door open and walked over to professor Dumbledore.

'Take a seat miss Weasley and tell me why you are here,' he said his eyes glistening brightly in the light. She smiled slightly and took a seat on the opposite side of his desk.

'Um well I was hoping to get a job in Hogsmeade on the weekends as I need the money for school equipment and new robes for school and stuff.' she said biting on her bottom lip nervously.

'Ah I see Miss. Weasley. As you know Hogsmeade will be open to certain students on the weekend as a reward for hard working student and you are the top student in Hogsmeade you will be one of the pupils going to Hogsmeade on weekends but what you do there is your concern. Have a nice day Miss. Weasley.' he said and she smiled getting up from her chair.

'Thank you professor for this amazing reward. I will work extra hard this year as well.'she said smiling and ran out of the room, down the stairs and along the corridor. She jumped for joy when she heard an unpleasant voice behind her.

'Weaselette did you finally manage to tie your own shoelaces together by yourself. I would jump for joy too if I've managed to do that. Unfortunately that won't happen since I learned to tie my shoelaces when I was 3.'He said smugly. She growled quietly.

'Sod off Malfoy at least I get to go to Hogsmeade every weekend for the rest of the year as I am the _top_ student.' she said emphasising the top part. Draco smirked.

'And who'll be joining you there Weaselette. None other than the gorgeous sexy me.' he said smirking. She growled again.

How was she going to put up with seeing him at Hogsmeade every weekend? He was probably going to mock her for working while he was out spending daddy's money. She stormed off muttering curses under her breath.

Draco smacked his head against the wall. He just blew it again. 'Argh!' he screamed as he hit his head against the wall over and over again._ You are such an idiot. Why did you have to go and insult her? You are such an idiot!_ His mind screamed at him. He tried to ignore the voices in his head but the more he tried to ignore them the louder and they chanted.

He quickly hurried back to his dorm. He had to talk to his 'Princess' and ask for her advice. I mean she was a girl and would know how to cheer one up. He said the password and the portrait swung open and he ran up to his room and flopped down on his bed and took out a quill and parchment and began to write as quickly as he could so that his writing was legible. It took him about two minutes to complete his letter and an extra one minute to send it off to his princess.

* * *

Ginny sat on the couch of the head's common room with Amy chatting quietly about classes, homework and guys when there was a tapping on the window. Ginny walked over to the window, opened it and took the letter from the owl's leg and sat down next to Amy.

'Hey Amy, do you mind if I go to my room for a bit?' Ginny asked not wanting to offend her friend.

'Go on. Have fun writing to your mystery man. Just don't get too lovey-dovey.' Amy said grinning.

Ginny beamed and thanked her friend before skipping up the staircase to hers and Amy's room. She ran to her desk and settled herself down in her comfy chair and broke the seal on the back of the envelope and read the letter smiling and blushing slightly as she read it.

_Dearest Princess,_

_Well I'm writing to you to kind of ask for some advice as well as to check how you are doing. Anyway well you know this girl that I told you? The one who I like. Well you see I kind of insulted her today for no reason because I'm a horrible cruel person and well I was really nervous around her. I guess I've insulted her a lot in the past it feels weird to be nice to her even though I want to get close to her and for her to like me. Well I was hoping you had some advice to what I should do. I mean you seem very like her, both of you intelligent, fiery tempered and beautiful. Well I know I've never seen you but I can tell you are absolutely gorgeous. So could you please help me out? I really want to make it right with her. I'll do anything you want just please help me._

_Dragon xxx_

Ginny smiled as she read it and got out her writing set and began to reply to the letter. It was a new writing set that she had bought just before her 6th year at Hogwarts had started. It contained four quills in red, green, black and blue and ten sheets of parchment. She had spent all her pocket money on it and a little bit extra that she had got from tutoring during her 5th year at school. She also had a wide range of quills which she collected. She had pink ones and orange ones and mutli-coloured ones, one's that change colour when you tell it to. Big ones, small ones, self correcting quills, quills that write what you're thinking, quills that say what you're thinking, quills that write what you tell it to. Basically she had a massive collection. Finally after writing the letter she sent it off to her mystery guy.

* * *

Draco waited anxiously by the window waiting for onyx to bring her reply to him. After waiting ten or so minutes the owl arrived back and stuck his leg out for Draco to take the letter. Draco took it and gave Onyx a treat and stroked his head soothingly. He slowly opened her letter and read it.

_Dear Dragon,_

_Well if it was me I would like an apology and something to make up for you insulting me. Girls like that kind of things. As you like her tell her why you did it and she'll understand. Ask her out on a date or something or spend some time on your own with her and get to know her and let her get to know you. From past letters you told me that you were like kind of enemies. She might take it as a shock but she probably likes you and if she doesn't just say you want to be friends. She'll really appreciate it and you are such a sweet guy I don't see how she could say no to you. Anyway go find her and write back to me and tell me how it went. I wish you the best of luck with her._

_Princess xx (but I bet this other girl will be your new princess after tonight)_

He sighed. He didn't want to upset her at all. He actually liked her a lot. Well more than a lot. He had very strong feelings for her but he didn't even know who she was. Maybe when they meet at the end of the year something might happen but now was now and he was going to try and sort things out with Ginny.

He took a deep breath and went down the stairs to look for Ginny. He saw Amy sitting on her own in the common room and went over to her. 'Hey Amy have you seen Ginny?' he asked her looking anywhere but at her. Amy was in such a state of shock she didn't say anything for a few minutes. 'Um she's up in her dorm writing letters to her pen pal. Why?' she asked him curiously. 'Don't worry about it. Thanks for your help.' he said and ran up the girls staircase. He knocked on the door to her room and waited. 'Hold on a sec.' she said and put her letters in her drawer and walked over to the door and opened it shocked to find Draco standing in the doorway. 'Look if you're here to insult me don't bot-' she said but he cut her off.

'No I'm not. Can I come in please?' he asked her scratching the back of his neck.

'Um I guess so.' she said opening the door wider so he could get in. He smiled and walked inside. 'Well I came here to apologise for the stuff I said today and the other stuff I've said to you in the past six years.' He said in a mumble looking down at his feet. He'd never really apologized before and he found it quite difficult. She smiled at him. 'Apology accepted.' She said. 'Do you want to sit down?' she asked him gesturing to her bed. He smiled and nodded perching himself on the end of her bed. 'well I also would like to ask you something. Well more like tell you something.' he said looking back down at his shoes for the second time in the past few minutes. Ginny looked livid. 'just because I accepted your apology doesn't give you the right to come here and tell me that if I tell anyone about this or something that you'll make my life hell. Well get out then. I'll tell whoever I like.' she screamed at him but he didn't move. 'Well I was actually going to tell you something but now it seems like a waste of time. Obviously I was wasting my time. Bloody advice.' he mumbled the last bit mainly to himself. 'Wait. What were you going to tell me?' she asked him. He looked over at her and got up. 'I was going to tell you that I really, really like you and that I hoped we could be friends even though I want something more than that but I guess I was wasting my time.' He said and walked over to the door. 'Wait,' Ginny called out but it was too late. Draco was gone. She threw herself down onto her bed and cried and cried and cried.

Amy who was sitting in the common room still reading a muggle book she had gotten as a gift from Ginny saw Draco running down the girl's staircase.

'ma-Draco is everything alright?' she asked cautiously.

He looked angry and his face was flushed and in the background she could hear quiet whimpers coming from the girl's dormitory. Amy sighed and looked at him waiting for an answer.

'Just peachy.' he said sarcastically and walked up the staircase leading to the boy's dorm room.

Amy pushed herself up from the armchair she was sitting comfortably in and climbed the winding stairs and waited outside the room her and Ginny shared. She paused slightly before knocking confidently on the door and cleared her throat.

'Um Gin can I come in sweetie? I want to see if you're alright' she asked and waited for an answer.

She knew she wasn't ok but wanted to ask her anyway just to see what her answer would be.

After a few minutes of anxious waiting there was still no reply so Amy pushed the door open slowly to see Ginny lying on her bed, head buried in her pillow sobbing quietly. Amy made her way over to Ginny's bed and sat down next to her. She rubbed Ginny's back soothingly in circles trying to calm her best friend.

'Gin-bug what's wrong?' she asked.

She always used her nickname when Gin was upset. Ginny coughed slightly and sobbed a few more times before she lifted her head and looked at amy. The pillow she'd been crying in was covered in black splodges from her mascara mixing with her tears.

Her cheeks were tear streaked that were tinted darkly with black and around her eyes the mascara had surrounded more of the eye giving her a weird smoky look. Amy took out her wand and said a spell and Ginny's face was back to normal. Ginny whispered a thanks as she pushed a few random strands out of her face.

'Ginny what's wrong?' Amy repeated a little more seriously though this time. Ginny looked into Amy's eyes again before returning her gaze to the bedspread.

'We…well Draco came up here to apologize and then he asked if he could tell me something And me being me and Draco being Draco I jumped to conclusions and told him that he'd just be wasting his time if he'd tell me I couldn't tell anyone and that I'd tell anyone I wanted. Then he said that he wanted to tell me something but it would be a waste after what I'd said then I asked what he wanted to tell me then he said that he really liked me and I blew it.' she said he voice getting louder with every word that escaped her colourless lips.

Amy looked at her crazily but then wrapped her arms tightly around her friend and hugged her then held her shoulders and pushed her back a little so she could look Ginny straight in the eye.

'Gin, are you telling me you like Draco Malfoy?' Amy asked her curiously.

She couldn't help but ask. It just seems ironic that she and Draco hated each other and now they liked each other.

She looked down at the bed spread and played with the tassels at the end then looked up and burst into tears.

'Amy what am I going to do? He hates me now not that I blame him. I'm blown it and now Dragon will hate me 'cause I such a mean person.' she said in-between sobs.

Amy hugged her letting her cry into her shoulder ignoring the fact that her shoulder would be sopping wet and covered in black splodges.

* * *

Draco slammed the door to his room making the ground shudder. He was so mad. He'd just got rejected after apologizing and spilling his heart out to her. Well his feelings anyway.

He sat down at his desk picking up his tiny picture of Ginny he kept in the back of the photo frame that contained a picture of him and his mum. He was sitting on her lap smiling while playing with her platinum locks. Looking at the picture he looked no more than 3 or so.

He lay the photo Ginny on his desk and set it alight watching the edges curl up and disintegrate into a pile of ash.


	7. A Helping Hand In The Hospital Wing

Ginny didn't want to go to classes today. She hadn't got much sleep as she had been thinking about Draco and what it might have been like if she hadn't accused him of wanting her to keep her mouth shut and actually listened to what he was going to say.

She and Amy spent a lot of time talking the night before clearing up things and thinking of ways that could help the situation. She'd cried herself to sleep at about 4 o'clock, a few hours after Amy had drifted off.

She groaned as a flood of light hit her directly in the face.

'Shut the curtains!' she moaned and turned over so she was facing the other way.

'Up you get lazy bum. We do have class even if Draco is mad at you. We'll sort it out baby I promise.' she said her voice becoming more serious towards the end of the sentence.

Ginny smiled sadly up at her and pushed her covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up wobbling slightly.

'Just give me a second to get changed. I'll meet you downstairs in the common room in a sec.' she said and Amy nodded and slipped out of the room closing the door behind her.

Ginny sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She decided to take a shower to freshen herself up. They usually cheered her up too.

She walked into her bathroom and locked the door, stripping her clothes and hopped into the shower. The water pelted down on her relaxing her tense muscles of her shoulders and her back.

Once she'd cleaned herself and washed her hair she stepped out of the shower, cool air brushing against her delicate, pale skin. She grabbed a blood red towel and wrapped it tightly around her herself and dried and straightened her hair with a spell. She pulled on her small school uniform and her robe and hurried down the stairs.

She walked over to Colin and Amy who were waiting for her and they all headed down to the great hall for breakfast before their first class.

'So Gin, how are you feeling this morning?' Colin asked her as they sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny put on a fake smile.

'Great. I feel absolutely great' she said.

Amy looked as though she was about to object but Ginny shot her a deadly glare ad she shut her mouth and went back to eating.

She let her eyes roam the great hall, her bright green eyes landed on a certain blonde that sat at the slytherin table in-between Pansy who was hanging all over him and Blaise who was trying to talk to Draco but he was ignoring both.

He looked extremely grumpy and angry sitting there stabbing his pancakes with his fork. He wasn't looking at what he was stabbing and accidentally stabbed Pansy's hand with his fork. She yelped so loud that everyone in the great hall stared at her.

She swore under her breath and ran from the great hall to the infirmary cradling her injured hand. Everyone's attention had transferred from Pansy to Draco. Hundreds upon thousands of orbs stared at him.

He growled as she stood up pulling his bag over his shoulder and strode towards the doors of the great hall slamming them behind him.

'Um guy's I'll see you in class. I…um forgot my….book that's it. I forgot my book. See ya.' she said and ran out of the great hall before they could say anything.

'Mal…Draco wait, please.' she sad hurrying after him.

She sped up and was only a few inches away from when he turned direction and she couldn't stop and headed straight into the wall that Draco had avoided.

She fell backwards now laying flat on her back her head throbbing. She was near unconscious but she wasn't there quite yet.

'Draco…'she called quietly.

'God damn it Weasley what do you want?' he asked turning around only to find her lying on the ground a huge bump on her forehead.

'Are you ok?' he asked her bending over her to examine her head, checking if there were any severe damages.

Ginny made a move to get up but she groaned and lay back down again her head on fire.

'Shh it's ok. I'll take you to see Madame Pomfrey and you'll be alright. I promise gin.' he said and put an arm under her back and under her knees and lifted her up and carried her briskly to the infirmary which luckily wasn't too far away from where the accident had occurred.

He pushed the infirmary doors open with his foot seeing as both his hands were occupied at that moment in time. He lay her down on the bed near the back as it had the most privacy and went to find Madame Pomfrey.

He walked quickly over to her office and knocked loudly three times making sure that she'd heard each knock clearly.

She opened the door and frowned slightly as she saw Draco standing in the doorway to her office.

'Madame Pomfrey it's Ginny she walked into a wall on her way to her next lesson. I found her and brought her here. She was almost unconscious but she was still awake when I set her down on the bed by the window near the back.' He said as quickly as he could, pulling the healer to Ginny's bed as quickly as he could.

'Calm down Mr. Malfoy. She won't die. There is no need to worry so much. She will be ok you know. Why are you worrying anyway? I thought you two hated each other.' she said curiously a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Draco frowned.

'Well if she's in here for days then I will have to do all the head boy and girl work myself.' he stated and made his way to her bedside.

Ginny was unconscious now and he was a little relieved that she was as he didn't want to scare her by her seeing him there.

'Anyway can you give her this potion every hour if she doesn't wake up? She took a pretty bad knock to the head but no unfixable damage was done. When she becomes conscious I'll have a look to see if she cracked her skull but I can only do that when she's awake and the swelling has gone down. Also give her this to help the swelling reduce. Thanks Draco. It'll be a great help.' she said stroke off to help another patient that had just arrived.

Draco sighed. He took the potion which was meant to awaken her and opened her mouth slightly and poured it in. once he'd given her the whole potion he began to rub the swelling reducer on her forehead.

He perched himself on the side of her bed so he could put it on her a little easier. Once he'd finished looking after her he sat down next to her laying his head on the pillow.

'You know Gin; I'm almost pleased you walked into that wall. I enjoy looking after to you.' he said and kissed her forehead lightly and stroked her hair before hopping off the bed and leaving the infirmary.

--

Ginny stirred slightly, awaking from unconsciousness. She felt groggy and her head felt like it was burning. She tried to lift her head but quickly stopped as pain seared through her.

All she remembered was leaving the great hall and following Draco but she couldn't remember anything after that.

She could see Madame Pomfrey in the corner of her eye. She was heading over to where Ginny was lying. Madame Pomfrey smiled widely as she approached Ginny.

'Well I'm glad to see you're awake dear. You had someone rather worried.' she said grinning. Ginny frowned slightly. Who would be worried about her? Ron? Harry? Hermione? _Unlikely_ she thought to herself.

'May I ask who brought me here Madame Pomfrey?' Ginny asked her meekly. The healer just grinned even more.

'Mr. Malfoy did Miss. Weasley. Quite worried he was but he blamed it on having to do your head girl duties as well as his own but I think he was…'

Ginny blocked out what she was saying after that. Draco had brought her here? He cared if she was ok? Her mind was on overdrive. So many thoughts rushed around her head she couldn't cope. She fell asleep again trying to clear her blocked mind.

--

Draco headed back to the head's quarters. He said the password and pushed open the portrait of the prince and princess dancing.

He looked around the common room and saw Colin and Amy playing exploding snap in the far corner. He strutted over to them keeping his head high.

'Weaselette ran into a wall and is in the infirmary. Just though you should know. If she was lucky it might have knocked some sense into her.' he said sneering and walked off and out of the common room.

---

Colin and Amy hurriedly stood and ran out of the common room as fast as they could. They past Draco on their way but didn't stop. Only did they stop when they reached Ginny's bedside.

She was sleeping peacefully, her red hair spread around her face on the pillow. She looked like an angel lying there.

Colin smiled at Amy as they sat down on two chairs that were situated by her bed. A red bump was on her forehead but it was shrinking in size a little.

'Maybe we should leave and let her sleep. She's obviously not too bad. We need to get to class as well or Snape will give us a detention and then we really wouldn't get to see Ginny later.' Colin said. Amy sighed but nodded.

She hated seeing her friend like this and didn't want to leave her but deep down she knew he was right.

She pulled her bag up and hung it over her shoulder and turned away from Ginny and walked slowly out of the infirmary without backward glance.

As she was leaving she saw Draco enter and walk over to Madame Pomfrey's office. _What's he doing here?_ Amy thought as she pushed the doors open and headed down the stairs ands made her way to potions with Colin following closely behind. He was thinking the same thing as Amy was about Draco.

--

Madame Pomfrey opened her office door and smiled at Draco.

'Draco dear, would you mind keep Ginny company. She'll be here for a long while and she'll get restless. It would be a great help dear.' Madame Pomfrey said to Draco.

He groaned as though he was displeased by this but inside he was really jumping for joy. _More time with Ginny_ he thought to himself gleefully.

'If I must Madame Pomfrey.' he said and with that he quickly walked over to where Ginny was lying now awake.

'Well Red, Pomfrey has assigned me to look after you so you better listen to me. Now where does it hurt?' he asked her pulling the curtain shut around her bed.

Ginny looked at him chewing slightly on her bottom lip.

'Um the front and back of my head, my stomach and my back.' she said quietly.

Draco took a potion from the table beside her head and put it on her forehead first.

'It will ease the pain as well as the swelling. Stay still or it won't work as well. Now unbutton your gown so I can rub this on your stomach.' he said.

She scowled at him. She would not unbutton her gown so he could see her in her underwear.

'Are you crazy? I'll do it myself.' she said meaning to sound threatening but it came too quiet to sound anything like it.

'Look Red, you can barely sit up so how do you suppose you're going to able to rub this on your stomach. Now unbutton or I'll have to do it myself.' he snapped.

She shook her head slightly. 'No way. Stay away from me.' she said in almost a whisper.

'I'll do it then.' he said and began to work on the buttons of the gown. He unbuttoned it to just below her waist.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a silky red bra and she looked absolutely stunning. Her cheeks were a deep shade of crimson.

She tried to cover herself with her arms but he pulled them back to her sides.

'Red just let me do this or you'll be in a lot of pain.' he said with a slight caring note in his voice.

He put the potion onto two of his fingers and rubbed it on her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut due to the pain. Once he was done he buttoned her up again.

'Turn over onto your back.' he said and she did as she was told.

Well she tried to. She was into much pain and far too weak to turn over. He sighed and helped her turn over and lifted up the back of the gown.

He saw she was wearing blue knickers with a red rim covered golden snitches. She smirked slightly.

'Loving the knickers Red.' he said grinning.

She blushed uncontrollably. She was so thankful he couldn't see her face that was now buried in the pillow.

He began to rub the potion onto her back in soothing circles. She enjoyed having Draco rub the potion on her back and the way he did made her feel completely at ease. She growled slightly in the back of her throat.

'I never realised you enjoyed it so much Red. You want me to carry on?' he asked her suggestively.

She didn't do anything. She was so embarrassed at everything about what had just happened she couldn't move.

'Well I guess I'll have to take that as a yes Red.' he said but instead of rubbing the potion in he began to massage her back and up her shoulders.

She moaned quietly enjoying it so much. He couldn't help but admit he was enjoying it too. He had gotten onto the bed, a knee on either side of her as he continued to massage her.

Suddenly someone pulled the curtain open that surrounded her bed and a voice echoed through the whole wing.

'What the hell is going on!'


	8. A Tutoring Disaster

Draco climbed off of Ginny and sat himself down in the chair next to the bed. Ginny pulled her gown down and pulled the covers over her, her cheeks flaming.

'Well…!' Ron's voice boomed again making Ginny jump slightly.

'Ron it's not what you think. Dr…Malfoy was assigned to look after me and put the stuff on my back. It stops it hurting Ron. That's all he was doing. You have to calm down.' Ginny said calmly. Ron's face was turning from a deep shade of red to a dark purple.

'Weasel why do you think I want to be on top of Weaselette rubbing stuff onto her body. I'm going to have to scourify my hands so many times and burn these robes. I might even have to go into quarantine to stop the other slytherins from getting it.' he said nastily.

Ginny felt her heart ache when he said that and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

'I'm tired. Can you leave please?' she said turned over burying her head in the pillow, tears falling onto it.

Ron left after Draco did, making sure he wouldn't go back and _hurt_ her.

Draco who had been standing around the corner from the hospital wing entered again after the coast was clear. He walked over to her only to find her crying into the pillow.

'Miss me already Red?' he asked her smirking.

She lifted her head from the pillow and wiped her eyes.

'What are you doing here? If I remember correctly you said you'd have to burn your robes and scourify your hands for ages so what the hell are you doing at my bedside?' she asked him angrily.

_She looks so hot when she's angry_ he thought to himself.

'Well I haven't finished looking after you and Madame Pomfrey wouldn't be too pleased if I neglected my duties.' He said smirking.

'And what would those duties be?' she asked him, a blush rising into her cheeks. He smirked again and she melted inside.

'Well I have to check your heads since the bruising has gone down and see if you cracked your skull and then I need to help you get back on your feet and stuff.' He said and she looked a little relieved.

'So do you want me just to lie down so you can look at my head or what?' she asked him.

He chewed on his bottom lip trying to think of the easiest way for him to check her head.

'Um yeah just lie and I'll get on the bed so I can get a better look.' he said and she just nodded.

He climbed onto the bed putting a leg either side of her, getting into the same position was before except Ginny was now lying on her back. Her face was un-calm and very tense.

'Relax Red. I'm not going to hurt you.' he said in a soothing calm voice which made her relax immediately.

He leaned over her slightly trying to get a better look at her head. He prodded slightly and squeezed her eyes tightly trying to block out the pain.

'Red if it hurts tell me and I'll stop ok?' he said and she nodded meekly.

He went back to examining her head thoroughly but could see no signs of damage to her skull.

'Looks like your skull is in good condition, now we have to try and get you on your feet.' he said and Ginny nodded smiling.

She pushed herself up with her hands and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up only for her legs to collapse under weight. She waited for the painful landing but it never came. Instead two well toned arms wrapped around her waist stopping her fall.

'Red just wait for me then we'll do this together.' he told her and she just nodded not trusting herself to speak. He placed her down on her feet and held her hands.

'Now try and walk forward. I'm going to keep walking back and you are going to walk towards me ok? I'll catch you if you fall.' he said and she just smiled at him.

'Ok.' she said. That's all she said but it was enough to make him smile.

She stepped forward, taking little pigeon steps making her way slowly over to him. He walked back a little as she got closer and they carried on walking for a few minutes until her legs caved in and he caught her once again.

'Now let's try again Red.' he said and they began to start the same process over and over again. After about an hour of practising he decided they could try something a little more challenging.

'Now Red I'm going to stand a few feet away from you and you're going to walk to me and I'll catch if you fall just like before.' he said and he stood back about 3 feet away from her.

She smiled and nodded and took a few small steps but they got bigger as the distance closed between them. She stumbled when she was about a foot away from him and she fell into his outstretched arms. He pulled her up and made her start again.

She was getting tired now after walking non stop for a couple of hours. She felt like she couldn't walk anymore and she just collapsed on the bed.

'Get up Weasley. It's not that difficult to walk. Just one foot in front of the other. Left foot then the right then the next then the next. It's simple but then again if you weren't raised to walk like a normal person I can see how it must be challenging.' he snarled. She'd had enough of his snide remarks for one day.

'Well at least I'm not a death eater's son!' she yelled at him. 'No scratch that. At least I'm not a death eater.' she snapped.

He angrily pulled up the sleeve that covered his left arm and showed her his unmarked skin. He raised his hand just above face and she flinched thinking he was going to hit her. She scowled at her.

'You think I'd hit a girl.' he said and left ignoring her pleas for him to stay.

She fled from the room as tears began to run down her cheeks. She needed to tell him she was sorry. She ran as fast as she could but she couldn't see him anywhere. She decided to head back to the heads quarters and have a talk with Amy.

She pushed open the portrait door which had the prince and princess dancing. As she watched, the prince dipped his princess down and kissed her passionately. She smiled as she watched the scene.

She had never had anyone kiss her like that. Colin (she dated him secretly in her third year without anyone knowing expect Amy) and Michael hadn't and even Dean who was known for his passionate kissing (she had been a victim of Lavender and Parvati's gossiping).

She stepped inside and saw Draco sitting in an arm chair in front of the blazing fire. She tried to approach him but he just got up and headed for the stairs to the boys dorm.

'Draco will you just list-'she didn't get to finish her sentence as Draco had cut her off.

'No you listen. I will not stand and listen to you lie about me being a death eater and I would never hit a girl. We have a tutoring session in an hour. Be there on time or I'll be forced to take house points or assign a detention.' he said sharply and went into his dorm.

Ginny collapsed onto the sofa and buried her face in her hands and cried. Amy pushed open the portrait a little while later with Colin, finding Ginny curled in a ball sobbing silently. Colin smiled sadly at Amy and went over to Ginny scooping her up in his arms and carrying her up to her and Amy's room. Colin set her down on her bed and un-tucked her from her ball position.

'Gin what's wrong?' Colin asked. Amy sat down beside Ginny on the bed and put an arm around her.

'What is _him_?' Amy asked Ginny worriedly.

Ginny just nodded not saying a word tears still streaming down her Face.

'Who's ­­_he_?' Colin asked curiously. Amy looked at Ginny and she just shook her head vigorously.

'I'm sorry Col but she doesn't want me to tell you. It's just girls stuff really, nothing for you to worry about. Just trust me ok? I'll tell you if it gets serious with Ginny's consent.' she told him giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. She smiled slightly and nodded.

'But if I find out a guy is hurting you gin I'm going to snap his neck and perform all three of the unforgivable curses on him.' She smiled gratefully at him as if thanking him for being so kind.

'Really it's nothing.' she said glanced at her muggle alarm clock. 'Merlin, I've got to go. Malfoy's going to kill me if I'm late for this tutoring thing.' she said trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

She fled from the room after grabbing her things she'd need like her cauldron and a few text books and ingredients. She burst into the room right on time.

'Ah Weasley aren't we prompt. Next time get here a little earlier so we can set up.' he snarled and she just nodded setting down her things, preparing for what they were going to do that session.

'So what are we teaching them today Malfoy?' she asked in a clear voice. He looked over at her, his face blank showing no emotion.

'I thought we could work on shrinking potion unless of course you have any objections and we'll just do what you want.' He said sarcastically.

She sighed and pulled a book containing the shrinking potion and looked at the ingredients listed for the potion. She looked around until she saw the jar containing crushed beetles which were on the highest shelf.

She dragged over a stepladder which was resting against a wall and opened it up in front of the shelf and began to climb up the steps. She reached the top and let go on the ladder to reach the jar. She stood on her tiptoes and reached out, only her fingertips touching the jar. As she stretched higher she lost her balance and began to fall.

Draco ran over to her and caught her in his arms. Her eyes were clamped shut and her nose scrunched up slightly. He smiled until she opened her eyes and his face went back to its cold exterior. He pushed her away from him roughly and went back to what he was doing before the incident. She door swung open and two timid looking fourth year girls.

'Heya girls. Come in and take a seat. We're going to be looking at shrinking potions today so get your cauldrons out and we'll write the instructions on the chalkboard and you can follow the instructions and ask us you have problems. Draco is going to put the ingredients in front of you and you can start as soon as your ready.' she said and flicked her wand towards the board and the instructions appeared on the board in clear white chalk against the black background.

The girls quickly began to start as Draco flicked his wand and the ingredients appeared on their desks.

Ginny sat down on the front desk and swung her legs back and forth while Draco sat in a chair in a far corner away from the two Hufflepuffs and Ginny. After about fifteen minutes both girls had successfully completed the activity.

'Well done to both you. Ten points to Huflepuff. Anyway now you are going to make a pepper-up potion. There are books on your desk, turn to page 23 and read up on how to make the potion and find the ingredients in the stock cupboard. We will only help you are absolutely stuck. Off you go.' she said and the two girls hurried to the stock room eager to finish quickly.

Ginny walked over to where Draco was relaxing. 'It wouldn't kill you to help Malfoy. You are meant to be tutoring them, not just me you know.' she said to him, her anger and annoyance very clear in not only her voice but her actions and face as well.

Her hands were firmly planted on her hips and she was looking at him sternly. She even scared herself sometimes when she thought about how alike she and her mother were.­

_God she looks so sexy when she's angry_ he thought to himself then he shook himself and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

'Well aren't Weasley's meant to work unlike Malfoy's?' he asked trying to look innocent. She just snarled at him.

'Get off your arse and do some work.' she snapped and walked over to inspect the potions the girls were making.

She passed Annie and smiled looking into her cauldron. Draco walked up behind her and pushed her causing the boiling potion to spill down the front of Annie and a bit on Ginny's arm burning both of them.

'Draco Malfoy, look what you did!' she shouted at him getting her wand out and pointing it at him with her uninjured arm.

'Annie go to the hospital wing and get yourself checked over.' she said and Annie nodded leaving as quickly as she could slamming the door behind her as she ran.

Ginny said a spell and sparks shot out of the end of the wand heading straight for Draco's face. Draco ducked just in time and hit Emma in the face turning her face green with blue pimples. Ginny just screamed.

'Emma you head to the hospital wing too. Malfoy and I will be there soon.' she said and Emma left in a similar way that Annie had, quickly.

Ginny grabbed the sleeve of Draco's robes and pulled him over to the front desk.

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' she screamed at him he knew it was partly true but didn't feel like admitting it.

'You're he one that called me a Death Eater and thought I was going to hit you.' he said fiercely. She looked down at her feet and pulled herself onto the desk.

'I'm sorry it's just what you said about the walking and everything I just got angry. I was tired and my legs hurt like hell and you weren't helping. I know you're not a death eater and I'm really sorry.' She said and she really meant it.

'I'm sorry about what I said too.' He said almost too quietly for her to here. But she did. Ginny smiled and him and hugged him tightly.

'You just can't keep your hands off me can you Weasley. I'll warm you not to touch things you can't afford.' he snarled.

He really didn't want to say it but he knew it would make things simpler and back to how they were. But that wasn't necessarily what both of them wanted. Actually it was far from it.

'Fine.' She said and left the room walking at a normal pace until she was out of the door then ran as fast as she could to the hospital to get Madame Pomfrey to look at the burns. But that wasn't what was hurting her. It was Draco.

* * *

Keep Reveiwing Please! 


	9. A secret Admirier or two

Ginny walked along the corridor finally reaching the hospital wing, her arm now beginning to tingle and slightly loose its feeling. She saw Annie on the bed closest to the door, lying down, and her stomach slightly swollen and red. Her eyes were scrunched up in pain as the skin bubbled.

Ginny really felt for her. She walked over to her and sat down on the bed. 'I'm really sorry Annie. I wish that didn't just happen. I understand if you want a different tutor. We acted very childishly back there and I hope you can forgive me.' she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Annie smiled at her and Ginny smiled back. 'I don't blame you. Malfoy was being a git. He should have been helping you.' Annie said pushing herself up into a sitting position. Ginny shuffled closer to her and put an arm around her.

'Yeah well I did say some stuff to him but then again so did he. I guess once a git always a git.' she said laughing slightly. Annie grinned and giggled. 'I'm going to check on Emma ok? That accident was my fault.' she said and Annie just nodded leaving Ginny to crawl off the bed and walk over to the back of the hospital wing.

'Emma I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming for Malfoy but he had to have too damned a good reflexes.' she said to her.

'It's fine. I really understand. I know you'd never do that to people unless they've done something really cruel or really wound you up. He would have deserved it.' Emma said. She smiled and ruffled Emma's hair, holding her in a one armed hug.

'Thanks sweetie.' Ginny said and looked at the clock on the wall of the hospital wing. 'Oh Merlin I've got to go. See ya Emma.' she said and performed her best healing charm for burns on her arm and ran out of the hospital wing as fast as she could.

After a lot of running she stopped at the entrance panting constantly. She saw the short line of lucky pupils who were granted permission to go to Hogsmeade on the weekend. She joined the back on the line and waited to give filch their permission slips and check they had permission from Dumbledore.

Once she got to the front of the queue she gave filch her permission slip from her mother and he looked down his list and ticked her name and let her leave. She walked over to a carriage and opened the door to see who was inside.

She saw pansy hanging all over Draco, her in his lap giggling madly. She turned to find another carriage when McGonagall pushed her into the carriage saying they needed to be on their way. She sighed and sat on a seat opposite the two looking anywhere but at the couple.

Pansy began to kiss him, her hand sliding up his thigh. Draco tried to push her off then thought of a better idea. He began to respond to the kiss and moaned her name slightly. Ginny cringed and tried to block out the sound of the two and occupy herself with something. She got out her WisPod (a wizard version of iPod but plays both muggle and wizard songs) and listened to the music.

Finally they reached Hogsmeade and Ginny hurriedly pushed open the door and walked briskly away from them. Once Ginny was out of sight he pushed Pansy off of him and got out of the carriage and walked towards the centre of Hogsmeade.

Ginny headed to the three broomsticks and pushed open the door of the pub and walked over to the bar. 'Um hi can I please speak to Madame Rosmerta please?' she asked politely to a boy who was serving at the bar. He nodded and went to the back bringing Rosmerta back with him.

'Ah Ginny Weasley. You sent me your application didn't you?' she said and Ginny nodded. 'Well I really loved you and I want you to have the job.' she said smiling.

Ginny jumped up and down excitedly. 'Thank you so much. Do you want me to start today?' Ginny asked her and the lady nodded.

'Sure thing. Just follow me and I'll get your uniform.' she said and walked to the back of the pub and Ginny followed. Rosmerta rummaged around in a closet and handed Ginny a black skirt, a green three quarter length blouse, a pair of black high heels and a white apron.

'Here, put these on and you can get straight to work.' she said and pointed to a small room behind her. 'You can change in there.' she said and Ginny nodded pushing open the door then closing it once inside.

She took off her school uniform and put on her new work uniform. It suited her well. The green looked good with her hair and didn't clash. It was a simple uniform but was nice all the same.

She opened the door and stood in front of Madame Rosmerta letting her admire the uniform. Rosmerta nodded approvingly and pulled her into the bar.

'You are going to go up to customers and ask them what they want and them you can serve them. Once I have seen you can do that successfully you can work at the bar.' she said and Ginny nodded again. Rosmerta led her over to a back table and left Ginny after giving her a smile.

'Good afternoon sir can I get you anything?' she asked politely and he gave her a smile.

'A fire whiskey please, sweetheart.' he said and put a hand on her waist. She backed away a fake smile plastered to her lips.

'Sure thing. I'll bring it right over to you.' she said and turned around heading towards the bar and walking behind it grabbing a fire whiskey. She sighed, walking back over to the guy.

'Here you are sir. Is there anything else I can do?' she asked making sure she kept a good distance away from him. He put a hand on her arm and pulled her closer and pulled her down.

'Well there are a few things you can do for me.' he whispered into her ear in a husky voice. She shuddered at the thought and brought herself into a standing position once again.

'I don't think that is possible sir, now I must get back to work.' she said, pulling away from his grip and walked to another table.

After about half an hour of tiring serving she saw Colin and Amy walk in. she smiled at them and walked over to them. 'I'll show you guys to a table.' she said and led them to a secluded area in the back of the pub.

'You have no idea the hell I've been through this afternoon.' she said sighing as he stood one hand on her hip the other playing with a piece of her loose fiery red hair that had escaped from her tight bun.

'That bad, eh?' Colin said with a sympathetic smile. She nodded and took out a pad from her apron.

'So what I get you guys?' she asked them taking out the pen that was tucked behind her ear.

'Well we would like two butterbeers but there is a really cute guy looking at you so you might want to ask him what he wants though we already know.' Colin said laughing as she swatted him with her pad as she turned her head and saw a cute guy looking at her just like Colin had said.

She smiled at him and he smiled back blushing slightly. 'I'll get your drinks then I must do my job and that would be asking him what he wants.' she said and left their table grabbing two butterbeers from behind the bar and putting them in front of the pair.

Colin gave her a 'thumbs up' and Amy gave her a smile and winked at her. She blushed slightly and turned around and walked over to the guy's table.

'Good afternoon sir what can I get you?' she asked smiling at him. He smiled back kindly his bright blue eyes twinkling.

'Um I'm ok thanks. I'd just like to say you are really beautiful.' he said to her looking down at the table. She blushed fiercely.

'Um thanks. You're not bad looking yourself.' she said playing with the hem of her apron.

'Can I buy you a drink?' he asked her and she glanced over at Madame Rosmerta nodded as if she knew what she wanted to ask her.

'Sure. Why not?' she said smiling and sat down and pulled off her dirty apron and performed a spell that cleaned it. She must have done that spell about half a dozen times in her shift.

'Is is a butterbeer ok for you?' he asked smiling making a move to stand up.

'Perfect, thank you.' She said and smiled at him.

He walked over to the bar and came back with two butterbeers. He handed one to her as he sat down. She thanked him and took a sip.

She undid he tight bun and let her hair fall down around her shoulders. She shook her head slightly and her curls danced. The guy stared at her, completely mesmerised by her beauty but he wasn't the only one.

Draco walked into the pub and saw Ginny smiling, her face glowing as she talked to a handsome guy. He wasn't pleased at what he saw.

_I should be the one making her smile like that. It should be me sitting with her making her laugh._ He thought angrily to himself.

Pansy was whining again like usual and she was pulling him to a booth near the back, away from the door and cool wind from outside. He sat down and Pansy sat on his lap, his eyes still glued to Ginny and the guy he so badly wanted to be.

Ginny looked at her watch and smiled sadly at the guy in front of her. 'Look I'm really sorry but I've got to go. Thanks for the drink.' she said stood up putting her apron back on and tying her hair into a bun.

'Pleasure's all mine.' he said and she smiled again and looked over to see Pansy sitting in Draco's lap. Her heart ached as she saw them.

Her eyes met a familiar grey and she looked away and went to serve another table which was as far away from the two as she could possibly get. She looked back over at them after serving every available customer and saw Pansy practically eating Draco's face off.

She blinked a few times to push down the unshed tears and walked over to them. 'Good afternoon. Can I get you anything sir and Madame?' she asked them with a fake cheeriness to match her fake smile. Pansy ignored her and carried on kissing Draco until he pushed her off him.

'What do you want Weasley? Can't you see we we're a little busy?' He said snappily. She looked down at the ground and blinked a few times once again.

'Sorry sir. Excuse me.' she said and ran briskly away from the two and into the back of the pub behind the bar. She sunk down onto the stairs and buried her head in her hands tears spilling over her eyes and trickling down her cheeks and over hands.

Rosmerta pushed open the door leading to the pub and sat down next to Ginny. Ginny turned her head to look at Rosmerta and wiped her eyes.

'I'm really sorry. I'll go back to work in five minutes.' she said between sobs. She put an arm around Ginny and rocked her back and forth slightly.

'It's ok. You take as much time as you need. You've worked so hard today and you deserve it. Here's your pay for today and I'd be honoured for you to come back tomorrow.' Rosmerta said with a big grin. 'You go get changed and you enjoy the rest of your day but first can I ask you one question?' she asked her and Ginny nodded not saying a word.

'What's going on with you two? I saw him looking at you and admiring you when you were with that guy then when you came to serve him he was snogging that ugly girl then was rude to you. I'm warning you he seems like a difficult one to keep track of. Just be careful.' She said warningly and Ginny smiled at her gratefully.

'Thanks I will. I'll just get changed and head off.' she said and Rosmerta smiled and walked back to the bar and began to serve some customers who just walked in.

She opened the door to the room she changed in before and locked it after she was inside. She slipped out of her shoes and pulled off her skirt and shirt replacing them with her too tight white school blouse and her too short black school skirt.

She was hot and sweaty from running around and serving for four hours with only a short ten minute break near the end so she felt she wouldn't need her robe. Her feet ached as she put on her simple black loafers.

She sighed, pushing open the door and walked out limping slightly because of her aching feet. 'Thanks Rosmerta. I'll be back tomorrow at the same time.' she said and Rosmerta winked at her and waved as Ginny left the pub.

Draco sat in the booth Pansy trying to climb back onto his lap after he pushed her off for the fourth time. 'Pansy, get off of me.' he snapped at her and she stopped trying to climb onto him.

'Is Drakie-poo stressed? I'll give you a massage. You'd like that wouldn't you?' she said and without waiting for a response she sat behind in on the top of the booth chair and began running her hands over his shoulders and around his neck massaging as she went.

_I wish these were Ginny's hands. _He thought to himself _NO DRACO BAD THOUGHTS!_ He thought to himself again but pansy's hands took his mind away from thinking and back to her as her hands climbed under the back of his shirt.

'Pansy what the hell are you doing?!' he practically yelled pushing her away and stormed out of the pub, the customers staring as pansy ran after him trying to catch up with her 'Drakie-poo'.

Ginny who had been walking the streets of Hogsmeade peacefully was disturbed by a large person running into her and knocking her to the ground. The figure lay on top of her and she looked into the person's eyes only to see pool's of silver staring right back at her.

She just lay there waiting for the guy to get off of her but he too just lay there. A high pitched shrill filled the air. 'Drakie-poo.' the voice called. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed.

'I'm sorry.' Draco whispered and got off of her and helped her pick up her dropped books and a few other things. He picked up an a4 pad and was about to open it when she snatched it off him.

'Thanks.' She said and strode off back to the carriages which were set to depart any minute. She could sense Draco and pansy hurrying too behind her. She grabbed a carriage with Colin and Amy which was big enough to fit six people.

As all the other carriages were full McGonagall but Draco and Pansy in with them sitting opposite the three friends. 'So did you guys have a fun day?' Ginny asked Colin and Amy.

'It wasn't too bad. How did you and that guy get on?' Amy asked her. Ginny bit her lip. 'He was nice but not really the type I'd go for.' she said smiling slightly.

'No you'd go for someone rich wouldn't you?' Draco cut in. Ginny looked thoughtful before adding. 'That Malfoy, is something I probably would do.' she said and got out of the carriage as it stopped.

She was just about to enter the school when someone grabbed her putting a hand over her mouth and one around her waist. Rain pelted down frown the sky causing her blouse to become a second skin and slightly see through.

The person pulled her into a secluded area and took his hand off her mouth but quickly replaced it with his lips.

* * *

please r&r


	10. Watched from afar or not so far

She looked up but couldn't tell who the figure was. It was too dark and his face was blurred slightly.

'Who are you?' she whispered but he put a finger on her lips to silence her.

'That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are the most amazing girl ever and I really like you. I also finally got to kiss the most beautiful girl I know and I've wanted to kiss you for such a long time now.' he said in a low, husky voice and turned around and left without another word.

She tried to run after him but he had disappeared. She tear fell from her cheek and she smiled. She was crying from happiness. She'd finally got kissed the way the way the prince had kissed the princess in the portrait and now she felt like a princess and the luckiest girl in the world.

She wiped away her stray tear and began to dance around in the rain. Her red hair was plastered to her head and her socks were stuck to her legs and her shoes were drenched. She smiled and she jumped up and down and raised her arms in the air and spun around and around.

The sky began to get darker and the moon began to appear. She knew it was late and decided to go back inside now. As she pushed open the huge doors of the entrance she was greeted by a cool breeze only slightly warmer than outside.

She dripped water along the stone floor as she walked her hair dripping as well as her skirt and her blouse. She looked at her watch and saw that it was ten minutes to curfew.

She hurried up the winding stairs leading to the Head's quarters as she didn't fancy being caught out and about after curfew. She grinned widely as she admired the portrait before pushing it open and walking in.

She saw Draco sitting in an armchair facing the fire reading a book. She quietly crept up the stairs to her dorm to get changed but was interrupted by a voice in almost a whisper.

'Why are you completely soaking?' he asked her turning around. He saw her shirt was practically see-through now and he couldn't help but stare.

She suddenly felt subconscious with his eyes studying her. 'I…Um… I was out in the rain.' she said quietly and carried on her journey up to the dorm this time getting there.

She shut the door behind her and pulled off her soaking wet clothes and changed into her favourite pyjamas which consisted of a forest green tank top which stopped above her abdomen showing her midriff and green bottoms that hung on her hips which were covered in snitches flying about. She quickly pulled on some green fluffy slippers and left her dorm and went downstairs, walking over to him quietly.

'What are you reading?' she asked him. He put his thumb in the place he was reading and turned the book to the side to show her the cover of the book.

'Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens.' he said and went back to reading. She looked slightly puzzled at the news.

'Isn't that a muggle book?' she asked him chewing on her bottom lip. _She looks so cute when she looks confused. _He thought to himself.

'Yeah. I actually like muggle books. Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I can't read or use muggle stuff. I think muggles are quite clever even though they don't have magic.' he said and she was completely knocked back.

She sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in but he didn't seem to mind. 'Really? I'm actually quite shocked but I'm glad. If you didn't like muggle stuff you would have missed out on some wonderful things.' she said smiling over at him.

He smiled back warmly and her heart flip flopped in her chest. 'Yeah I know. I kind of think Oliver twist is a bit like me but backwards. I mean I'm rich and then I practically became an orphan or at least I will when my father finds out I don't want to be a death eater. I'm going to be poor and live on the streets.' he said.

She smiled sadly at him taking his rough hand in hers. The hands seemed fairly familiar but pushed the thought into the back of her head. 'Well I'm poor and I can't be doing too badly. I mean I am talking to a Malfoy after all.' she joked.

He frowned slightly squeezing her hand while staring into the fire. 'That's the problem. I don't want people to always go "There's Malfoy." It's nice sometimes for people to go "There's Draco." Not Malfoy. I don't want to be a Malfoy.' he said and she smiled nodding. She hopped down from the arm of the chair and pulled Draco up.

'Come on Draco we're going to the kitchens.' she said and began to drag him out of the common room and down to the kitchens. She had to pull every few minutes to make him come. Suddenly a meow was heard from around the corner.

'Oh god it's Mrs. Norris.' Ginny whispered and pulled Draco into a dark corner behind a suit of armour. She was breathing hard, not only from her nerves but from standing so close to Draco. He put a hand over her mouth to quieten her and pulled her closer into his chest and out of the light.

After about ten minutes of torture Filch and Mrs. Norris were finally gone. Ginny let out a sigh of relief almost forgetting where they were meant to be going before the got sidetracked.

'We'd better get going if you want to go to the kitchens.' he said and smiled at her. She grinned back and nodded leading the way to the portrait of a fruit bowl. She tickled the pear and pushed open the portrait, holding so Draco could enter afterwards.

She and Draco were greeted by an excited Dobby that was eagerly waiting to wait on them. 'What would Miss. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy want?' Dobby asked hopping from foot to foot.

'Um could we have two hot chocolates and two bags of marshmallows and some chocolate please?' Ginny asked politely.

'Of course miss Weasley.' Dobby said and scurried away quickly to fulfil their needs.

Ginny walked over to a sofa by the window tucking her feet underneath herself like a cat. Draco placed himself next to her a little way away from her. She sipped hot chocolate quietly dipping a marshmallow into it every so often then licking the hot chocolate off then eating it.

Draco scooted closer to her smiling as she ate the marshmallows. He took the bag of marshmallows out of her hands, ignoring her protests. He picked out a heart shaped marshmallow and dipped it into his hot chocolate. He held the marshmallow near her lips and she looked him with a confused expression.

'Open.' He said and she opened her mouth to question him when he stopped her by putting the marshmallow in her mouth. She looked up at him and grinned moving even closer so their shoulders were touching. She dipped a marshmallow in her hot chocolate and fed it to him. She giggled as he licked the hot chocolate off his perfectly shaped lips.

'What are you laughing at?' he asked huskily. She giggled even more. 'I'm laughing at you.' she said and he scowled slightly and pounced on her, pinning her to the sofa, his hands gripping her wrists and his knees keeping her body firmly in place.

'Look whose laughing now.' he said his face inches from her. Her smile disappeared off her face and she gulped trying to free herself from his tight grip but he was too strong and she stayed in place.

He leaned down closer and their lips were almost touching when something around his neck began to glow a bright green. Ginny looked up at him, confusion filled her eyes and he gave her an apologizing look and climbed off her and ran out of the kitchens.

Draco winded through the corridors, his pendant glowing brighter by the second. He had given Reece a similar pendant which she would rub when she was in trouble. He heard voices around the corner and hurried. He saw Reece pushed up against the wall by two Gryffindor sixth year boys.

'LET HER GO!' he yelled at the boys and they put her down immediately and scampered off. Reece sunk to the floor hugging her knees to her body. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

'You ok?' he asked her and she nodded meekly. 'Come on I'll take you back to my room.' He said and took her hand and pulled her up. She smiled and nodded quickly following him back to his dorm.

They stood in front of the portrait of the dancing prince and princess. The princess reminded him of Ginny. The way her face lit up when she smiled. The way her eyes sparkled as she laughed.

He shook his head and pushed it open and led her through the dorm and up the stairs to his dorm. He sat her down on his bed and sat down next to her. Tears began to leak out of her eyes and cascaded down her rosy cheeks.

He put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She buried her face into his chest and he stroked her hair whispering calming words in her ear. She pulled her head away and rested it on his shoulder. She looked at his shirt and saw that it was wet with her tears.

'I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet.' she said. He shook his head smiling and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

'It's no problem. I'm hot anyway.' he said and stood, walking over to his bedside table. He grabbed a tissue box off of his desk and handed it to her.

She thanked him and made a move to get a tissue when he pushed her hand away and took one out himself and wiped her eyes for her. She smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him down next to her.

'Thank you for helping me back there I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't turned up. I was so scared.' she said and hugged him. He hugged her back and rubbed her back.

'It's no trouble. I wasn't doing anything when you called me. Well nothing important anyway.' he said. She giggled slightly.

'You're my hero.' he said sat in his lap.

Ginny who had just got back from the kitchens sat down thinking about what had just happened? She held "Oliver Twist" in her hands. Draco had left it the kitchen and she had come back to return it.

She stood up and walked over to the staircase which led to his dorm and began to climb the stairs. She heard faint voices and walked up the stairs even quicker.

She stood at the door and put her ear against it listening to the voices. She heard a girl's voice and Draco saying he wasn't doing anything important. Her heart sunk and she pushed down the tears forming in her eyes.

Draco was a little knocked back at her sitting on his lap but he knew she was upset and shaken by the experience.

'Do you want me to walk you back to the dungeons?' he asked her quietly but she shook her head vigorously.

'No I want to stay with you.' she said and hung onto him tightly.

He heard a noise outside but he didn't make anything of it he just continued to rub her back in circular movements, trying to calm her down. She had begun to calm down and her sobs were quieter now. He was glad as he wasn't sure how to deal with a crying girl. It was probably his first experience dealing with it.

She turned around on his lap so her knees were either side of her legs and she was facing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled his head down and brought his lips down onto her own. He tried to pull away but she just tightened her grip around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed on top of her.

Ginny, who had been standing outside heard loud noises behind the glossy oak door. She pushed open the door only to find Draco shirtless lying on top of Reece, kissing her. She stood in the doorway her mouth open tears streaming down her cheeks.

'S-sorry.' she stuttered and turned and ran out of the room.

Draco pushed Reece off him and fled out of the room after Ginny. 'Ginny wait, it's not what it looks like,' he called out and carried on running after her. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm and brought her to a stop.

'Just let me explain-'he began but she cut him.

'Maybe I don't want to listen. I've been hurt before Draco.' she said. He pushed her against the wall slightly.

'I'm not like them.' he said to her pushing himself against her.

'You're right. The only difference is I'm not going to let you in. I'm not going to give you my body and I sure as hell won't give you my heart.' she said trying to get away but he just pushed her up against the wall even more.

'She came onto me. I was just comforting her, please Ginny. You have to believe me. I wouldn't do that to do.' he said trying to get her to face him. 'I really like you Gin. Please can we forget this?' he begged her but she shook her head.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Draco turned to see who it was. Harry ran over to the pair and pulled Draco off of her and waked over to Ginny and put an arm around her.

'You ok Gin?' he asked her rubbing her back. She hugged him tightly.

'Get lost potter we're talking here.' Draco said angrily joining the two. Harry backed away with Ginny.

'You saved me Harry. I was so scared.' she said and covered his lips with hers. Harry kissed her back passionately.

Draco growled and pushed them to the side and headed back to the common room.

Once Draco was out of sight Ginny pulled away and ran a hand down Harry's cheek and kissed his other one then left him standing there in shock.

* * *

Reveiw please!!! 


	11. Attack Of The Alcoholics

Draco stepped into his room, angry and pissed off. He was about to sit down on the bed when he saw Reece sitting there, her dirty blonde hair falling past her shoulders her cheeks no longer tear stained. He slammed the door shut and glared at her.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!' he screamed at her. She sighed and walked over to where he was standing and ran a finger down his arm.

'You know exactly what that was.' she said. He pushed her away and she fell onto the bed.

'You're 11 for Merlin's sake. I'm 17, which is a six year age difference. This can't work, it won't work.' he said to her.

'Look I know you are upset and you aren't thinking straight. You'll even wonder why you did this tomorrow.' He said

'No I wont.' said Reece. 'I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me too. I'm fourteen by the way' she said walking over to him again. She said the last bit so quietly he didn't even hear her.

'Just get out of my room now.' he said opened the door waiting for her to leave but she stood in place making no sign to move. He grabbed her arm forcefully and pushed her out of the doorway and dragged her down the stairs.

'Get out. ' he said and pushed her out of the common room and slamming the door behind her.

He heard Reece sobbing against his door calling his name softly. He was so frustrated and angry with her.

Just when he had a chance with Ginny and he blew it just like that. He couldn't believe she kissed that potter.

Ginny sat on her bed tears falling down her cheeks silently. She stared at the door then Harry appeared he looked at her spectacular beauty but he saw she was crying he walked up to her and sat on the bed right beside her.

He touched her cheek gently but she moved away. 'Gin what's wrong?' he asked her edging closer to her.

She shook her head and looked back towards the door. 'Nothing's wrong I'm just tired that's all.'

'Why are you looking at the door?' Harry asked her. She broke her gaze from the door and looked at Harry.

'No reason. Harry I'm really tired can you please leave because I'm going to go to sleep.' she said and stood up opening the door to let him out. He walked out silently.

Ginny sighed as he left. She climbed into her bed and snuggled up under the covers. As soon as her head touched her soft red pillow she instantly fell into a deep slumber.

Draco sat in an armchair facing the fire, his head resting on the back of the chair. His hair was slightly tousled, his finely toned chest was bare and his face was calm.

The portrait of the common room slammed shut waking Draco from his sleep. He looked up at the door to see Amy standing there looking at him sympathetically.

'You look tired. You should go to bed and get some rest.' she said walking over to him. He nodded.

'Yeah I'll go soon I guess.' He said.

'I'm going to stay with Colin until you come up just so you know.' she said and headed up the staircase to the boy's dorm.

Once she was out of sight Draco stood up when he saw 'Oliver Twist' lying on the floor next to the fireplace. He bent and picked it up, glancing at it. He opened it up and looked at the front cover noticed that there was a message written.

_D_

_Thanks for today. I had a really great time. I really hope we could do it again sometime._

_G_

He held it in his hands and walked slowly over to the bottom of the stairs. He climbed up slowly stopping at the door. He pushed it open quietly and crept in.

He saw Ginny's sleeping figure on the bed closest to the door. He tiptoed over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed and began stroking her hair softly. She stirred slightly but didn't awake from her dreamless sleep.

He tucked a loose strand of red air behind her ear and trailed his pale fingers across her cheek. He had to fight the urge to stop himself from kissing her lips then and there. He bent down and placed a soft, delicate kiss on freckled forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed slightly. Her eyes opened wider and she gasped pushing herself up. 'What the hell are you doing here?' she hissed at him.

He jumped back slightly. 'Excuse me you're the one who pulled that prank with potter back there.' He snarled at her. She scowled at him and climbed off her bed.

'Get out of here. I don't want to see your face ever again. Go perv on some eleven year old while you're away.' she said and shoved him.

He scowled at her. 'She kissed me not the other way around. Why won't you believe me?' he asked her angrily.

'Um maybe because you were shirtless and lying on top of an eleven year old girl who's my best friend's sister.' She snapped at him trying to blink away her unshed tears that sat in her eyes.

'Whatever, if you aren't going to believe me then I'm gonna leave.' he said and walked towards the door. She scowled at him, getting back into bed, pulling the covered up around her.

'Leave then. I can't believe I actually spent time with you and wanted to get to know you. I'm the idiot once again.' she hissed at him.

'Yeah you're right, you are an idiot.' he said and with that he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Ginny lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

A week passed and it was Saturday again. she decided to dress in her work uniform at Hogwarts and put her black cloak on overtop to keep her warm, that way she wouldn't waste time changing at the three broomsticks.

She really hoped that today would be more successful then her most recent day at work. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom straight away. She took off her pyjamas and stepped into the shower, turning it on.

Hot water cascaded down her back, refreshing her instantaneously. She smiled as she washed her body and her hair, making her feel cleaner and more refreshed.

The past week had been hell for both her and Draco. They did there best to ignore one another whenever they could but when they did see each other there were rude and sharp to the other.

Draco and Pansy had gotten together and so had Ginny and Harry. Harry was slightly confused but was ecstatic none the les and Pansy was well… just ecstatic.

Ginny wrapped a red towel around her body and a small one around her hair. She dried herself and pulled on her black skirt, green blouse and black high heels.

She dried her hair with her wand. She decided not to bother curling it as she was going to put it in a bun anyway. She sat down on a stool in front of her dresser and began to do her makeup.

She put some pink blusher onto her cheeks, making them warm and rosy coloured. She tabbed on some clear gloss and put green eye shadow on along with black mascara.

She pinned her long hair into a bun at the back of her head and put a fixing charm on so her hair wouldn't become loose.

She stood up and checked herself in the full length mirror getting an approval from the taking mirror. She smiled and grabbed her cloak and pulled it around her shoulders and slung her bag over her right shoulder and hurried down the stairs and out to the main entrance.

Everyone else seemed to have gotten into their carriages already. Filch ticked off her name and se searched for Amy and Colin. She made sure to check the windows as she didn't want a repeat of last weeks journey, especially under the circumstances.

She saw Colin and Amy sitting in carriage near by and hurriedly opened the door. 'Hey guys. Mind if I join you?' she asked them getting in. Colin looked at her as if she were mad.

'Gin you don't have to ask us. You know you are welcome wherever we are.' Colin said moving over so Ginny could sit in between him and Amy.

'So are you working again today, Ginny?' Amy asked her. Ginny sighed and nodded. She didn't particularly want to work every single Hogsmeade trip as it would defeat the point of being allowed out every weekend due to excellent grades.

'Yeah but I really would prefer going around with you guys today. I'm not in the mood for serving people.' she groaned.

'It can't be that bad Gin. We'll come in when you get your break and keep you company. Still, working those long hours must do your feet in.' Colin said sympathetically.

'Thanks guys, you're the best,' she said hugging her two best friends. They hugged her back grinning.

'That's what friends are for.' Amy said. After a while the carriage arrived in Hogsmeade. Amy and Colin said goodbye to Ginny and went off laughing and smiling in the opposite direction Ginny needed to go in.

Ginny sighed again and turned around. She walked along the cobbled stone path and tripped many a time due to her heel heels. _Note to self, wear flat sensible shoes and change them at the pub._ She thought to herself angrily.

She pulled off her shoes and held them in her left hand and looked around for a small, dark, alley. Once she caught sight of the alley she walked towards it, her feet adjusting to the cold, cobbled, ground.

The alley was cold, dark and damp the only light was a cracked lantern hanging high, the flame flickering in the wind. She was surprised that the flame hadn't gone out.

She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she shivered. She walked as quickly as she could but before she reached the end a group of middle aged men blocked the path. They were obviously drunk as they reeked off alcohol.

'Excuse me please,' she said tried to walk around them but one of the men pushed her back.

'Come have a drink with us and we'll make it worth you're while,' he slurred and she shuddered as the put his hand on her thigh.

'Maybe another time. I have to get to work now. Please could you move?' she asked politely.

The older men looked at each other as if to agree what they should do with her. They nodded to one another and formed a circle around her.

'Not today love, not today.' a man with a stippled chin and dark brown hair which contained a few grey hairs. He gave a crackly laugh and grabbed her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist. The others grabbed a bit of her and dragged her towards the doorway to which the men had come.

'Get off of her!' a husky, low voice called as a man dressed completely in black ran towards them.

The man with the stippled chin let go of her and all but one of the men stood behind him to back him up. The other man held Ginny securely so she wouldn't escape.

'Make me,' the man challenged and the man smirked in response.

'As you wish. SECTUMSEMPRA!' He yelled and blood spurted from the man, from his chest, his face, his legs, his hands, everywhere.

His army behind me had fled as soon as the words left the man's face. Ginny's saviour muttered a curse which healed up the cuts and replaced the lost blood.

'He'll be knocked out for bit so run before he wakes up. I'm sure you don't want to be hear when he does.' he said and walked over to her. 'Are you hurt anywhere?' he asked her concerned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and smiled gratefully at the man. 'Are you the same guy who kisse-' he cut her off by pressing his lips to her in a similar way to he had last time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her slender waist.

He pulled away suddenly and kissed her cheek and within a flash her mystery guy had completely and utterly disappeared. She took around everywhere then she saw the stippled chinned man and ran as fast as she could.

She was relieved when she saw the busy town of Hogsmeade which was a welcoming sight. She spotted the three broomsticks sign hanging crookedly from a hook, sticking out from the wall so passers by could see it from a far distance.

She hurried over to the pub and pushed open the squeaky door. Rosmerta looked rushed off her feet behind the bar, shoving money in the till and serving customers. She walked over to the bar.

'I-' Rosmerta didn't give her a chance to finish her explanation to why she was half an hour late.

'Save it. I've been rushed off my feet and had many a people leave to go have a drink at the hogs head so get serving and if you pull another stunt like this you'll be fired on the spot, got it?' she snapped at Ginny.

She nodded in reply and hung up her clock behind the bar and put on her high heels. She grabbed an apron and put it on and walked out and walked over to a table, asking them what they would like.

'How about better service? We should get free drinks as we've been waiting here to be served for over thirty minutes. Care to explain?' the man said snappily. She'd stepped into the pub for five minutes and she was already being criticized.

'Well if you got of your lazy backside and went and ordered at the bar you wouldn't be sitting here taking up space.' she hissed at him. He looked completely taken back by her harsh tone and her harsh words.

'Well I think we'll go somewhere more welcome such as the hogs head, don't you agree Mildred?' he asked a stout, plump woman next to him.

'I agree. Don't expect us to even step into this pub ever again.' she snapped at her and grabbed her coat and put it on heading for the door.

'Good riddance,' she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

He slammed the door on the way out. She looked over at the bar and Rosmerta was glaring daggers at her.

She sighed and looked at the door as Pansy and Draco walked in. _Just what I need _she thought to herself. She watched them as they sat down in a booth.

Ginny wiped the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and took her pad out of her apron and strutted over to their table confidently, her head held high.

'Can I help you guys?' she asked politely. Under the table Pansy was rubbing Draco's leg with her foot. Ginny scowled at her and looked back up at Draco.

'Two butterbeers and make it quick, some of us have places to go.' he drawled and smirked sexily at Pansy. Ginny's knees almost buckled at the sight of his smirk.

'Right away sir,' she said ran over to the bar and grabbed two bottles of butterbeer turned around to see the two of them snogging.

Her heart fell and she got angrier. _He's doing this on purpose._ She thought to herself angrily. She walked back over to their booth and slammed their bottles down in front of them.

'That'll be ten sickles,' she snapped and Draco dug into his pocket and pulled out a galleon.

'Keep the change for yourself, you sure need it,' he said smirking and Ginny just glared at him furiously. She walked over to the till and took out the chance from the ten sickles and put into the pocket of her apron.

'Excuse me Rosmerta but I just saw that waitress take money from the till and put it into her apron,' a voice called out, Draco Malfoy's voice.

Rosmerta's face turned a shade of red. 'Empty your pockets,' she snapped and Ginny did so revealing a few sickles. Rosmerta scowled at her.

'Put the money in the till and hand your uniform in, you're fired.' she bellowed and Ginny did so and pulled off her apron and ran from the pub but not before pouring Pansy and Draco's butterbeers over their heads.

Tears trickled down her flushed cheeks as she pulled off her shoes and walked barefoot back to the carriages.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that's reveiwed. all reveiws are appriciated


	12. The Winter Fair

It was a few weeks after the incident at Hogsmeade and it was the morning of the fair. The news had gotten out a week ago and it was all people seem to talk about. It was one of the biggest events of the term and it was a first at Hogwarts.

HoHHHdsgios'f

Ginny had agreed to work at the shack all day for 6 hours and she would get 3 galleons an hour. I mean come on. Who would want to snog aroused, horny boys for a mere sickle? Ginny certainly didn't. She wouldn't have done it all if she wasn't desperate for the money.

Ginny sat up and rested her back against her pillows. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, yawning. Climbing out of her warm, soft bed, Ginny decided to have a shower before getting dressed. The fair started at one and she wanted to be clean and fresh by then.

She pulled off her winter pyjamas and turned on the shower. Once the water was hot she stepped under the shower head and let the water trickle down her body. She loved the feel of the hot water running down her back, massaging her aching muscles.

She washed her self with her scented soap seeing as it was a special occasion followed by her favourite shampoo and conditioner to cleanse and wash her locks of blood red hair.

Once she was clean and refreshed, Ginny stepped out of the shower and her feet touched the cool tiled floor. She quickly grabbed a gold towel and wrapped it around herself, trying to replace the warmth she'd lost since she stepped out of the shower.

She wrapped a smaller red towel around her hair and walked back into her bedroom. She grabbed her nicest pair of underwear which consisted of a black padded bra and lacy knickers. She put them on and let the towel drop around her. She let the remaining drops of water soak into her milky skin and lay down on her bed smiling.

After lying down for a couple of minutes she pulled herself up and decided she should start getting dressed. She opened her wardrobe door and glanced at what was inside. She pulled out a black denim skirt and a red long sleeved shirt and lay them down on her bed.

She pulled on a pair of skin coloured tights then pulled on her red v cut shirt and denim skirt. She took out the stool from under her dressing table and sat herself down. Her dressing table was white and had a mirror directly in the middle of it.

All her makeup and hair accessories were placed on her dresser as well as all her jewellery. First of all she applied some red lipstick and put some gloss on overtop. Next she dabbed on some fountain and some blusher then to top it all off she put on some mascara and brown eye shadow.

After brushing her silky red hair she curled it with her wand and stood up and pushed the stool back under her dresser. Grabbing her golden dragon necklace, she put it on and went to search for her black shoes.

Opening her wardrobe door, she rummaged through the mixture of clothing and finally found her rounded black heels. She pulled them on and pulled her black woollen coat off the hook inside her wardrobe and pulled it on. The coat stopped just above her knees and had a slit which was approximately 15 centimetres in length.

Checking herself in her full length mirror she walked out of her room and headed downstairs. The fair started at 10 o'clock sharp and it was half past nine already. Ginny hurried down the stairs and made her way to the grounds.

She gasped as she pulled open the main entrance doors which lead out to the grounds. People were piled up on the grounds. Some were setting up stalls from Hogsmeade so they could sell their products at the event and others were organising decorations and such.

Ginny spotted Dumbledore a little way away and pushed herself through the crowd so she could get to him. 'Hello Professor. Is there anything I can do to help?' She asked him smiling. Dumbledore turned around so he was facing her directly.

'Well hello Miss. Weasley. May I say you look superb this morning? Help would be fully appreciated. Mr. Malfoy needs some help getting the kissing shack ready for you. It's near the lake surrounded by some evergreens.' he said smiling and turned back to his duty.

She inwardly groaned but nodded all the same and made her way to the shack situated near the lake. The roof of the shack was covered in white powdery snow and as the evergreens swayed in the cold, sharp breeze, snow trickled down softly onto the roof causing the blanket of snow to get thicker.

Draco was standing outside setting up the rope barriers for the queue as Dumbledore was sure she'd be getting a lot of customers. She walked over to Draco and smiled slightly at him.

'Can I help with anything?' she asked him politely. He looked up at her and sneered.

'Like I'd need your help. Go inside and set it up to your standards which aren't that high I'm sure,' he said still steering at her.

She nodded and pushed past him, walking into the shack. With a flick of her wand a blazing fireplace, sofa and a rug appeared in the room. She sunk down onto the floor and lay down on the creamy coloured rug.

Dragging her feet up so they rested on the rug, knees bent she sighed angrily and hot tears of anger and denial poured down her cheeks. She furiously wiped them away, angry at herself that she allowed herself to cry for_ him. _

She stood up and grabbed her wand and flicked it again and a mirror appeared on a wall. She looked at it and saw her mascara and tear stained cheeks. Another flick of her wand and her face looked as it did when she first applied the makeup earlier.

Wrapping her coat tightly around her as it was still cold even with the fire she cast a heating charm on the room and she felt warm instantly. She pulled her locks of blood red hair over her left shoulder and let it rest there before exiting the shack.

Draco was laying out a red carpet from the front of the door of the shack way down past the clearing and down by the lake. He was now busy setting up the rope barriers and he was about half way along.

At the end of the red carpet was a desk with a sign attached to it. The sign read "Fancy a kiss? A snog for a sickle? Get naughty for a knut? Grope for a galleon? If so them this is the thing for you. Share a marvellous moment or two with a gorgeous girl for only 10 sickles. She'll make it worth your while."

She nearly blew a gasket when she read the sign. It sounds like a perverted prostitution brothel. Livid, she stormed over to Draco and grabbed him arm, forcing him to look at him.

'What the hell is up with the sign? You make this sound like a brothel with the way you worded it' she yelled at him. He looked into her eyes darkly and she had to restrain herself from taking a step back as his eyes were boring holes into her.

'Well I mean isn't that the type of thing you do? You start snogging Potter and I mean what better way then getting paid for what you do normally? You might as well as you definitely need the money. Shame you got fired from you waitress job at the three broomsticks. Such a pity that was.' he said in mock serenity.

She slapped him hard across the face and stalked off. He cradled his cheek in his hand and looked at her. _She most defiantly has a fiery temper, that's for sure_ he said grinning.

He wasn't sure why he was smiling but somehow he couldn't restrain himself. It was like his body wasn't reacting to his brains messages, like they had a mind of their own. It was five to ten and once Draco had checked everything was ready he left to look around the fair.

The fair was an extravagant event and seeing as it was a rare occasion they went all out for it. Balloons, streamers, ribbons, flags and all sorts were occupying the sky. If you looked up you'd see a random spot of orange or a sudden burst of blue. Flakes of snow had begun to fall carelessly and they landed on Draco's well pruned hair.

Ginny was sitting down on the sofa inside the warm shack. Glancing up at the grandfather clock she'd added into the room, she checked to see how long she'd have left before she'd have to snog hundreds of guys.

The clock read three minutes to ten. Boys could be heard outside, talking early, all wondering who the girl would be and if she was hot or not. She decided to stare at the clock and watch the hands tick by for the three minutes before "the kissing shack" would be open. One minute ticked by, then another and then once more.

The clock chimed and the door to the shack burst open. Standing in the doorway was Seamus Finnegan and he grinning in what he thought was a saucy smile. Oh how wrong he was.

Ginny grimaced inside and put on a fake smile. She stood up and walked over to him. Seamus didn't waste anytime. He just pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hard and rough. Kissing her roughly for only fifteen seconds or so, his hand began to creep up her shirt. She shoved him away and slapped him hard.

'What the hell are you playing at?' she hissed at him, not wanting to attract too much attention from outside.

'The sign said grope for a galleon. That's all I was about to do.' he snapped at her.

A bell ringing echoed and the door automatically opened and welcomed the next customer. Ginny smoothed down her shirt and smiled warmly at the guy smiling back at her.

'Hey Colin, what are you doing here?' she asked him smiling. He just grinned at her and took her hand in his.

'Well seeing as the money raised here is for charity I thought I'd donate. I told Amy, don't worry. She doesn't mind.' he said and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled back smiling and hugged him.

'Now that's all you're going to get. You'll get more from Amy for free then you'll get from me for money.' she said grinning. Colin blushed slightly and nodded.

Once again the ringing sounded and the doors opened. This happened for a few hours and she'd been visited by many guys. There had been Dean Thomas, Zachariah smith, Blaise Zabini, Chris Saunters, Devon Stevens and some others that she didn't know by name.

After snogging guys for three hours she decided she deserved a break and she needed time to fix her make-up. Her lipstick was smudged and my lip gloss was now nonexistent. She buttoned up her coat and cast a makeup charm on herself and went outside.

She hung on the door saying, "closed for a break. Back at one fifteen." Guys in the queue groaned and moaned as she walked past them. She was ravenous, having missed breakfast and she hadn't eaten lunch yet so she decided that she would do that first.

There were dozens of food stalls set up on the grounds and looked at what choice she had. There was, "Suzie's Sundaes" but she decided that ice cream would be too cold in such weather, "Soup Surprise", "Dan's Dogs" and "Patsy's Pancakes and Carol's Crepes."

Soup Surprise took her fancy and she walked over there and joined the queue of five people. The queue shrunk quickly and Ginny stood in front of the man that had bought her a drink in Hogsmeade.

'Hey Ginny, that is your name right?' he said nervously. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't told him her name and he hadn't told her his either.

'Yeah, but I'm wondering how you know my name. I can't remember telling you what my name was.' she said not trying to be rude. He grinned at her.

'I looked at your name tag. I'm Ryan by the way. Can I get you some soup?' he asked her smiling. She smiled back warmly and nodded.

'Um yeah, could I have a large tomato soup please?' she asked him. He just nodded and turned around to make Ginny her soup. He poured it into a flask and handed it to her.

'On the house, enjoy.' he told her, wiping his hands on his apron.

'No I can't let you pay. You bought me a drink at Hogsmeade and I can pay for this myself, I insist.' she said smiling and handed him two knuts.

'Well how about we meet up again and I'll buy you a drink then?' he asked her smiling. She blushed slightly and grinned.

'Sounds great. I don't have a job anymore so we could meet up next weekend.' she told him taking a sip of her soup.

'What happened about your job?' he asked her. She didn't really want to tell him about the guys stopping her or her savour.

'I was late for work and then this guy set me up so it looked like I stole money so I got fired.' she told him simply.

She'd missed out the bit about being attacked and then saved by the mystery guy but she still couldn't manage to get the mystery guy out of her head. She dreamed about him and whenever he was about to tell her who he was or reveal himself out of the shadows she'd wake up.

'Well I have to go now because I've got a job to do so I'll see you on Saturday, one o'clock at Honeydukes and we'll decide where to go from there?' she asked and he nodded.

Hurrying back to the shack she gulped down the last of her soup. She noticed the queue had dropped dramatically and that there were only a few people.

She slipped inside and waited. She head discussing and a few raised voices from outside but didn't make anything of it. The door automatically opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy. She gasped and then scowled at him.

'What do you want Malfoy?' she snapped at him.

'Isn't it obvious?' he asked her, staring at her.

He had a weird look in his eye. It wasn't hatred. It looked almost like…desire? Could it be? She shook her head and looked back at him.

'Have to pay a girl to kiss you now?' she snarled at him.

He smirked slightly and took a step closer and whispered in her ear, 'only the one's I really, really want,' and he kissed her lightly at first, and then deepened.

Ginny wanted to resist but she couldn't for two reasons. A) He'd paid and it wasn't fair that he didn't get what he paid for; and B) she couldn't help but kiss him.

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms wound around her waist and backed her against a wall and his tongue ran over her lips, seeking entrance. She accepted and opened her lips slightly.

His lips made their way along her jaw bone and down her slender, pale neck. She moaned slightly and he chuckled against her neck.

He growled as the bell rung and the doors opened. 'I'll be back for more,' he whispered huskily in her ear and walked out of the shack, leaving Ginny in a daze.

* * *

I am extremely sorry for not posting for so long. my mum had a major operation and then i had a minor operation as well so it's been quite hectic and with christmas and end of term exams so i hope you like it.


	13. The Snazzy Sleepover

Both she and Draco had decided it would be better if they didn't go public yet as they knew of the trouble it would cause. They saw each other as much as possible; in between classes; snog sessions in broom closets before class.

Ginny was a little upset that they didn't see each other more but she understood the circumstances and she accepted them. She sat down at her desk and got a clean piece of parchment out and her best quill and dipped it into the ink and began to write a letter to _Dragon_.

It didn't take her long as her hand seemed to have a mind of its own and wrote it in the space of five minutes. She rolled it up and tied it to the owl she got from the owlery and sent the bird off to find _Dragon_. She crossed her arms and rested them on the desk, her head lying on top of them.

-------

Draco sighed happily as he lay back on his bed. All he seemed to think about now was Ginny. He was secretly pleased at how things were going between the two of them. He hadn't seen her half as much as he hoped but he knew they were seeing each other as much as possible.

If only they didn't have to keep it a secret and hide their feelings from the rest of the world. He wasn't quite sure as to how he actually felt about her. He knew it wasn't love or anything close to that but he did like her a lot and he knew that much and that was the main thing.

A loud tapping at the window awoke him from his day dreams and brought him back to reality. He groaned as he stood and walked over to the window, opening it and letting the pestering owl inside. The owl hooted and stuck its leg out and Draco untied the letter and shooed the bird off. As he made his way back to his bed he began to unravel the letter and start to read.

_Dear Dragon,_

_I am sorry that I have not written to you in such a while but my life has been extremely and utterly complicated. I just lost my job which I was starting to enjoy – well kind of. Anyway how have you been doing? I take it that you must have been busy as you haven't written unless of course you got sick of writing to me in which case just tell me to leave you alone. I've missed writing to you as I feel you understand me better than anyone else I know. How's it going with that girl you like? I hope it's going well. I happen to have found myself a boyfriend actually so I'm very happy. We're keeping it low key 'cause my friends and family will not approve. That's all I'm going to write for now but I promise if you write then I'll reply._

_Love Princess_

He smiled as he read over it. As much as he liked her he was glad she was happy. He was so pleased to hear from her after so long. He'd thought she'd grown tired of writing and he was too busy to write and ask.

Scrambling around his desk, he managed to find a quill and a scrap of spare parchment and scribbled his letter as fast as possible as he didn't want her to think that he didn't want to talk to her. Once he finished his rushed note he sent it away with the owl to his princess.

_-------_

Ginny paced around her dorm as she eagerly awaited a response. She kept wondering if he was off with a girl and that was why he wasn't responding or if he didn't want to talk to her. She then began to bite her nails. It was a nervous habit Ginny had had since she was very young. Frustrated, Ginny threw herself onto her bed and screamed into a pillow. Ginny sat up feeling refreshed.

The owl was sitting on her desk hooting quietly. She stood up and untied the letter with trembling fingers. She was still terrified that he was going to tell her not to write again and she didn't want that. She unsealed the envelope and unfolded the letter and began to read and she lay her back down on the bed.

_Dearest Princess,_

_Why on earth would I want you to leave me alone? You are an amazing person and nothing you could do would change that. I'm sorry about you loosing your job. I too have been busy and haven't had much time to write. Life is pretty hectic right now, good but hectic. Things have been great with the girl. We're a couple but we're keeping it quiet for now. I'm glad you have a boyfriend and that you're happy 'cause you really do deserve to be happy. I guess we're in quite similar positions as my friends and family would hate me if they found out who my girlfriend was but you know that's how my family is. She's supposedly not good enough for me but I see it the other way around although I'd never admit it to anyone but you so keep it a secret. Write back soon and I wish you the best of luck with your boyfriend._

_Love Dragon xxx_

She was ecstatic. She stood up and jumped on her bed managing to break of the springs and fall on her backside but her smile was still plastered to her face and giggles escaped her delicate lips.

Later that night Ginny, Amy, Hermione, Jessica and Amber were chatting away in the head girls' room. Ginny was lying on her stomach on her bed painting her fingernails a deep red, kicking her legs back and forth in the air.

Suddenly Jessica gasped causing Ginny to paint her actual finger instead of her nail. She scowled slightly at Jess but then looked at her with curiosity to see why she had gasped. 'I have like the awesomest idea ever.' she squealed in her girly voice shaking her head side to side slightly causing her blonde curls to dance.

All the girls looked up at her and she grinned slyly. 'We should totally sneak out and sleep in the tree house by the quidditch pitch.' she said in her high pitched voice.

The four girls contemplated this idea and they all came to the conclusion that it was a good plan. The five girls put on their pyjamas, grabbed their sleeping bags, makeup bags and school uniforms for the next day and hurried out of the portrait only to be seen by a sneaky, sly slytherin.

--------

Draco had been sitting in his room waiting for a reply from Princess but it had never come and he was beginning to get restless. He groaned in frustration and fell back onto his bed managing to hit his against the headboard. He cursed and rubbed the back of his head as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

He glanced around his room trying to find something to occupy him when his eye caught sight of his broom. He grabbed it and pulled on his school robes and headed out of his room. He heard giggles and high pitched squeals as he was about to walk into the common room.

He noticed it was Ginny and her friends and they were in pyjamas talking excitedly about a tree house by the quidditch pitch. He hid behind the staircase until the girls had left and followed after them to the quidditch pitch.

---------

The five girls ran down the corridors hand in hand giggling and whispering. They'd nearly been caught by filch and Mrs. Norris twice and Snape once. They hurried out of the entrance doors and skipped gleefully down the grounds until they reached a large, tall tree which had arm like branches swaying in the bitter autumn breeze.

The girls were all unaffected by the cold as them had placed warming charms on themselves. Ginny stepped forward, wand pointing towards the tree's trunk and murmured a spell.

A rope ladder fell from a square hut in the tree that had just appeared and Ginny began to climb quickly followed by the other four. Inside was cosy and warm. A lush, thick, green carpet like fresh spring grass and there were pillows and cushions in every colour imaginable.

It was much bigger than what it appeared to be from the outside. The girls unrolled their sleeping bags and placed their makeup bags on the white vanity table in a corner and dumped their bags with their uniforms underneath the table before lying down on their sleeping bags.

Ginny tucked her hands behind her head and let her mind wander away to think about Draco. Jessica had been calling her name for the past few minutes and was beginning to poke her. Ginny shook her head and scowled at Jessica.

'What was that for?' she asked as she rubbed her arm where Jess had poked her.

'We've been like calling your name for like five minutes. What were you thinking about?' she asked as the girls edged closer to find out why she's floated off.

'I bet she's thinking about a guy. She's got that dreamy eyed look like when Hermione thinks about Ron when he ran out of the prefects bathroom naked screaming about a spider.' Amber said and the girls burst into fits of giggles as Hermione elbowed amber in the ribs and turned the colour of a sunburnt tomato.

'Well I am kind of dating someone…' she said but was cut off with gasps from her friends.

'How could you not have told us? Who is this guy? Is he a fellow Gryff or is he a rebellious Slytherin?' Amber asked her sounding deeply offended of not being consulted.

'You guys have to swear to secrecy okay?' she said and the four of them nodded eagerly.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'Draco Malfoy.' she said and was greeted with more, even louder gasps.

'Ginny Weasley you do know how Draco Malfoy is? Does he have you under some spell 'cause if he does I'll be able to find out what it is in the next few hours. Also what about Harry? Aren't you still going out with him?' Hermione said feeling her forehead and reaching for her wand.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed away Hermione's hand from Ginny's forehead. 'She's not under some spell Hermione. Draco has been nice and he even called me Amy and when he and Ginny had an argument he seemed really sad. I think we need to trust Draco and trust Ginny's judgement. She knows how to look after herself and I don't think Draco would harm her.' Amy said and Ginny gave her a one armed hug as a thank you.

'Hermione about Harry, I'm going to break up with him tomorrow. I don't even think he really likes me, it seems more of a publicity thing for him and he's getting annoying.' she said and Hermione frowned slightly but understood.

-------------------

Draco who had managed to get to the quidditch pitch without being seen had mounted his broom and began to fly up into the sky. The night was getting darker and from the pitch a dim light could be seem in a tree. He flew closer to the light and realized that it was coming from a tree house.

He left the broom hovering outside the window and looked inside. He saw Ginny in a white tank top and blue very short shorts with her friends who were also in their pyjamas. He smiled as he looked in at them laughing and giggling as they chatted freely about anything that came to mind.

His ears perked up when she mentioned him and her dating. He expected himself to be mad but he was shocked to find out that he wasn't. Ginny turned to look out the window and he quickly flew away before he could be sighted.

--------------

Ginny who had seen a flash of platinum blonde hair from the window got up to see what she has seen. She opened the window and saw someone on a broom that looked vaguely like Draco. She glanced around one more time before shutting the window and sitting back down on her sleeping bag and joining in the conversation.

After a few minutes she saw a flash of something pass the window again. She got up and looked again but saw nothing. She excused herself from her friends and climbed down the rope ladder to see what was out there.

Leaning against the trunk of tree was Draco Malfoy, broom in hand. She ran towards him and hugged him hard. He greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips and pulled away to admire her.

She was shivering as the warming charms had worn off and she was only wearing shorts and a tank top. He removed his robes and draped them over her shoulders leaving him in his crisp white school shirt, loose slytherin tie, black shoes and black trousers.

'What are you doing out here?' she whispered into his ear. He smirked at her and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

'I wanted to see you and kiss you.' he said smirking at her.

'Well what are you waiting for she asked and he kissed her passionately and she tangled her hands in his hair.

'Gin, Gin, you down there?' she heard Amy call.

She untangled her hands from Draco's hair and pulled away from him. 'I'm here Amy, I'll be up in a minute.' she said and kissed Draco on the lips one last time before walking away from him and climbing up the rope ladder back into the tree house.

'Why were you down there so long Gin?' Hermione asked her.

Ginny just shrugged and snuggled down into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Hermione frowned slightly at her and she and Amy exchanged glances but Amy just shrugged and too got into her sleeping bag and got ready to go to sleep.

The other three too climbed into their sleeping bags and shut their eyes. Just as the girls let sleep take over them, a handsome blonde flew past the window, blowing a kiss to the red head who waved back in return and she then fell asleep dreaming of her handsome blonde.

--------

Sorry i haven't updated in so long. I'm trying to get better but we are getting a lot of homework at the minute so i'll do my best.


	14. The Fab First Date

Ginny sat in the heads' common room studying for her potions test which was coming up in a few days. After having a last night in the tree house Ginny hadn't woken up until eleven and she was extremely glad it was Saturday.

Harry was not pleased that she had missed practice but she explained the situation to him about them staying out late. She had sent an owl to him and said they needed to talk in private and that he could come to the heads' quarters and then they would get some privacy. He eagerly agreed and she was sure that it wouldn't be too long before he came by.

A knock was heard from outside and Ginny opened the door and let Harry in. 'So what do you want to talk about gin or was that just an excuse for us to be alone.' Harry said grinning and wrapped his arms around her waist then began to kiss her neck.

She pulled out of his grasp and pulled him down onto the sofa. 'Feisty Gin,' he said and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her down onto his lap. She pulled her hand away from him and sat down in an armchair opposite him.

'Harry, stop. I brought you hear because I think we should break up. I don't think this is working well and we just don't seem to connect like we used to.' she said and looked up to see what his reaction would be like and by the looks of it, it wasn't at all good. His nostrils began to flare, his face scrunched up and he looked rather terrifying.

'So you were leading me on this whole time. What were you and Malfoy teaming up to make me look like a fool? Is this what this was all about? You making Malfoy jealous? Is that why the only time you seemed to kiss me or appreciate me was when he was there? I can't believe you Gin.' he yelled and slapped her hard across the face.

Her hands automatically went to cup her swollen, red cheek and looked at Harry with scared eyes. She had never seen Harry like this at all. It was so out of character for him to get so angry and violent. He was about to hit her again when a firm hand grasped Harry's wrist from behind preventing him from touching her.

'Now, now Potter. I think you've had your fun.'

----------

Draco was walking down the stairs from the boys' room and heard a commotion in the common room. He decided that it would be better for him to stay hidden behind the staircase to find out what was going on.

Then he heard Ginny's voice along with Harry Potter's and he wasn't sounding all too happy. At first he seemed fine but Draco was not happy about him trying to get it on with Ginny.

Harry then got mad when Ginny said about them breaking up and the next thing he knew he'd heard a slap. That's when he decided to take a look and he saw Potter about to hit Ginny again so he quickly got behind Harry and grasped his wrist firmly. 'Now, now Potter. I think you've had your fun,' he said, his eyes boring into his neck.

---------

Harry immediately let his arm fall and turned to face Draco. 'Mind your own business Malfoy,' Harry hissed at him.

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder to see Ginny cowering in the chair. She was shaking slightly and her arms were wrapped around her bent legs. 'Well Potter you've got yourselves a month's worth of detention for abusing people and speaking rudely to the head boy now get out of here,' he snapped at him.

Harry just scowled at him and left, slamming the portrait behind him. Draco immediately crouched down in front of Ginny and took her hands in his. 'Gin, it's okay. He's gone now,' he whispered and Ginny uncurled herself and hugged Draco tightly.

'Thank you,' she whispered and kissed him on the cheek and pulling herself up along with him. Draco kissed the top her head and pulled back slightly. 'How about we go have some fun, it's a Hogsmeade day and we can go on a date.' he said grinning at her. Ginny looked up at him and smiled widely.

'Really? You'd do that for me?' she asked and he nodded. She hugged him tightly murmuring 'thank you' over and over again. He smiled at her head buried into his chest that was vibrating as she thanked him.

'So what would you like to do on our first date?' he asked her as he led her over to the sofa and sat them down with Ginny in his lap. She looked up at him thoughtfully and thought about what she would like to do on their first date.

'How about we go look around the shops and have a butterbeer like normal people do on dates.' she said smiling but it disappeared as she saw him frown.

'Do you not like that idea? Maybe something else? Something less public?' Tears began to form in her eyes as she saw that he found her ideas uninteresting.

He glanced down and saw the unshed teats sparkling in her eyes and he pulled her closer to him and passed her his handkerchief. 'It sounds great but I thought we could do something classy, more romantic.' he said and smiled at her in what she thought was a seductive way.

She shook her head vigorously. 'Draco I'm not ready for that. We haven't even been on a proper date yet.' se said pulling away slightly but only to be pulled back by his tight grip around her waist.

'Gin I didn't mean _that_. I just meant maybe a romantic dinner at this gorgeous French restaurant in Hogsmeade and maybe walk around town afterwards. Nothing like that gin, I would never pressure you into anything, but if you want to anytime then I'm all ears.' he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled and smiled up at him. 'Thank you,' she said and he just shook his head as if it was nothing.

'Now the carriages are leaving soon so go put something casual on and hurry so we can leave and have some fun,' he said and kissed her lightly on the lips and pushed her towards the staircase and she smiled and hurried upstairs to get changed.

---------------------

Ginny stood in front of her wardrobe flicking through her varied outfits. She decided on some dark, glittered jeans and a long sleeve emerald blouse. She got her old, frayed cloak and draped it around her and did up the clasp. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror and climbed down the stairs to meet Draco again.

Draco too had changed into a smarter emerald green robes and he seemed to be wearing some black wool trousers and a green dress shirt underneath. He watched as she descended down the stairs and walked over to him smiling.

'Shall we go?' he asked her and she nodded and began leading him towards the portrait but he pulled her back. She looked at him with a puzzled expression but he just shook his head and walked her over to a corner of the room.

He removed his wand from his robe pocket and shot blue sparks at the ceiling. Ginny could now see a crack in the ceiling and by the second it was widening. After about thirty seconds the crack was now the size of a large hole and wind was blowing everywhere.

'Hold tightly onto me,' he said and she opened her mouth to speak but he repeated himself and she obeyed him by grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers together. A huge gust of wind pushed them both off the ground and up into the hole which was beginning to close.

Ginny, not being used to the whole experience, had fallen to the ground and was coughing because of the dust that blanketed the floor. She looked up to find Draco smirking at her as he held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed hold of it and pulled herself up and dusted herself off.

'Should have warned you,' he said and Ginny merely shrugged. She finally had a chance to look at her surroundings. By the looks of things they were in a cellar or a basement of some sort.

It was rather dark as there were no windows and the only source of light was from dimly lighted torches screwed to the wall. 'You brought us here instead of going on the carriages to Hogsmeade?' she asked him with disbelief and by the looks of it, Draco wasn't too fond of being questioned and moaned at.

He roughly grabbed her hand and pulled open a trap door from the ceiling. A ladder came tumbling down and he climbed up beckoning for her to follow. She did so quietly and gasped as she saw was on the floor above. The room looked like a cave and hundreds of fairies sitting on ledges in the walls lit up the room.

'Welcome to the "The Fairies Twilight".' Draco said as he led her over to the bar. 'Two butterbeers please Angel,' he said to the barmaid and she winked and nodded before hurrying off to get their drinks.

'This place is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here today and I'm sorry for complaining earlier I was just a little overwhelmed but being sucked up from a hole in the ceiling.' she said and kissed his cheek.

They walked together over to a booth at the back of the bar and Draco set their drinks down on the table and sat down next to her instead of opposite her. She smiled shyly at him and took a sip of her butterbeer.

They spent well over an hour, sitting, chatting and drinking. Both of them were having fun but Ginny was now getting hot and stuffy as more people piled into the bar and people were beginning to get drunk and Ginny felt a little on edge.

Draco sensed her uneasiness and stood up and led her outside. She smiled at him warmly and hugged him. 'Where are we heading now?' She asked him.

A concentrated expression took over his face, his brows knitting together in deep thought. 'How 'bout we go flying for a bit and I have a surprise for you afterwards?' he suggested and her face broke into a full grin. She kissed his cheek excitedly and began to pull him to a bench to sit down.

'So we're heading back to Hogwarts then?' and he shook his head in reply. Her features took up a confused expression at his reply. Where else would they go flying if it wasn't at Hogwarts?

At her confused expression he replied, 'My friend has one he won't mind us borrowing it this afternoon of course if you'd rather not…' he voice trailed off at the end.

She pressed her lips against him, smiling as she did so to show him that she rather would go to his friend's pitch and do some flying. 'Sounds great. Now let's get there before it gets too dark to fly.' she said and he nodded grabbing her hand and side apperated Ginny to their destination.

'I thought you weren't allowed to apparate until you come of age,' she said to him but he only gave her a sexy smirk and a wink before heading over to the broom shed at the edge of the pitch.

She followed him quietly to the shed and inside. Once they were both in the door slammed shut and Draco pushed Ginny against the wall nearest to the door and began to kiss her senseless.

Ginny tried to push him off but in the end she realised it was pointless to fight him off so instead she began to kiss back much to Draco's pleasure as well as her own. He finally pushed away leaving Ginny's knees quaking, her face red and short of breath.

He smirked at her and grabbed the newest broom before heading outside and taking flight. Slightly aggravated that he'd gotten the better of her, she too grabbed a broom and took to the air, flying up to where he was hovering near the three rings to the left of the pitch.

Out of his robe pocket, Draco took a golden snitch and held the ball between his forefinger and his thumb. 'If you catch this I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the night but if I catch it you'll do the same for me, unless of course you're scared of losing to me,' he smirked his usual smirk at her and she smirked right back.

'I'm not scared but you should be. Harry gave me some great pointers last year and we all know he is the best seeker.' she teased and he let go of the snitch in a moment of anger. She blew him a kiss before racing after the snitch. He was quickly on her tail, both close to catching the snitch but it soon got more difficult.

The sky was getting darker and the only thing illuminating the sky were the hundreds upon thousands of stars and the crescent moon hanging delicately in the sky. The snitch flitted about more energetically causing the two to squint to see it as well as flying backward and forwards after the blasted snitch.

Three and a quarter hours later the two were still searching for the snitch. Both were covered in sweat and boiling even though the winter air was crisp and cold around them. Both their arms were aching as well as their legs and their brains were beginning to lose focus.

Near one of the goals the snitch stayed hovering, staying only slightly but otherwise staying pretty still. Ginny was still trying to catch her breath as Draco sped after it but Ginny was quick to follow. Both arms outstretched, nearing the golden ball when the snitch seemed to head straight towards them and flew straight into Draco's hand.

His fingers closed around the snitch and a smug satisfied look covered his face. Ginny huffed loudly and flew down to the ground and threw her broom into the shed. As she turned around she realised she was face to face with Draco. 'Someone's a sore loser,' he teased and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 'Is that an invitation Miss. Weasley?' he asked smirking.

She gave him a coy smile and bit the corner of her bottom lip. 'I think it might be Mr. Malfoy,' she stated before his lips came down on hers to claim them.


	15. Accidental Additions To The Mail

The sun was rising in the early morning at about six o'clock. Ginny Weasley rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a black long sleeved woollen shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grabbed her sketch pad and pencils then dumped them into a bag and hoisted it over her shoulder and headed down to the lake.

The air was crisp and cold in the late November morning. No one was out by the lake and that was how Ginny liked it, calm and quiet. The lake was frozen over and the early sunrise was illuminating the ice.

Ginny propped herself up against a tree and took out her sketch pad and pencils. She flipped through her pad glancing at some finished drawings and others only just started.

She wanted to start something new so she cast her mind back to see if it would trigger something fun to draw. She suddenly remembered that she's promised Dragon she'd draw him a dragon and send him her sketch book which she completely forgot to do as she was so busy with homework and he seemed to have forgotten as well.

She could easily draw a dragon from memory as she loved them so much and she'd visited Charlie in Romania a few times so she had a great picture in her mind of which dragon she was going to draw.

Her favourite dragon she'd seen when she went to visit was a Chinese fireball which Charlie had let her sit on with him as well as fly with him. It was one of her favourite memories and she desperately wished she could do it all over again and maybe even with Dragon.

She opened her sketch pad onto a clean page and began to sketch a Chinese Fireball with both her and what she pictured Dragon to look like. She decided she'd leave both her and him in pencil with no colour as he would know immediately she was a Weasley by the red hair and she was sure it would look good.

Her hand moved almost automatically using the picture in her mind to help her put it on paper. All the creases and skin texture was completely accurate and so skilfully done you would have thought it was done by a professional.

It took her about three hours to complete the sketch and she had to add colour to but wasn't sure whether to use paint, chalk or pencils. She decided she'd do it later and enjoy the day a bit before going back to it. She put her pad away and leaned her back against the tree, closing her eyes. She'd gone to bed after two so she was very tired and let sleep overtake her.

--------------------------------------

Draco woke up at twenty past six and got into the shower. He'd been dreaming of Ginny all night and of them together. He removed his boxers and turned on the shower and set it to cold. He stepped in and felt instantly relieved.

After spending about fifteen minutes in the shower he dried himself and pulled on some jeans and black shirt before heading out to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and pushed open the portrait to be greeted by Blaise. Dobby hurried over to him and asked him what he wanted.

'Lemon cheese cake and a butterbeer please,' he said and walked over to the fire where Blaise was sitting and sat down in an armchair next to him.

'So what's been keeping you busy these past few weeks? Seems like we hardly see each other anymore.' Blaise stated as he glanced up from his coffee. Draco let out a sigh and took a swig of butterbeer.

'Ah, you know me, always out and about.' he said and took a bite of his cheesecake, taking in the delicious taste. He hadn't told Blaise about Ginny but he was sure that he would be able to tell something was going on, Blaise was always like that.

'So meeting with anyone new, someone from another house maybe? A Ravenclaw, nah you're not keen on them outsmarting you. Aha, a Hufflepuff, but then again they are too sappy. That only leaves Gryffindor…' he said with a sly smile.

Draco set down his butterbeer and cheesecake on the coffee table in front of him and ran a hand through his hair, tousling it up in an irritated manner. 'What are you implying Blaise? Do you really think I'd sink that low to hang around with a Weasley,' he said.

Blaise's smirk grew and took a sip of coffee, finishing it off. 'Oh, who said anything about a Weasley,' he said with a glint in his eye.

Draco now realised that he'd slipped up. 'Well I mean come on, practically all the Gryffindors are Weasley's. There's dozens of them. I wouldn't be surprised if those parents are still reproducing.' he said trying to cover up his mistake which he knew was going to cost him dearly.

Blaise just cocked an eyebrow and shrugged before calling over a house elf to refill his mug. 'As much as I'd love to visualise that, I really don't think you meant it the way you said you did. Maybe you have feelings for the littlest girl Weasley.' he suggested smugly.

Draco inwardly groaned and rested his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. 'Well I don't so we can just forget that this conversation ever happened,' he snapped before draining his bottle of butterbeer.

Blaise frowned slightly and hung his head slightly. 'Draco I thought we were friends, I thought he told each other stuff. I know you're lying so why don't you just tell me the truth. Anyone can see it if they just look. You always stare at her in the Great Hall and you never seem to be around much anymore.' he said looking at his hands which were twining together anxiously.

'Blaise we are friends and we do tell each other stuff, this is complicated though,' he said and Blaise looked him in the eye and frowned.

'Well un-complicate it then 'cause I'm not going to judge you,' he said, his voice sincere.

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and hung his head. 'Ok, fine. I like Ginny Weasley but you'd better keep that to yourself because if the slytherin finds out and then my father finds out…well you know what that means.' he said gravely and Blaise nodded in complete understanding.

'My lips are sealed. I know how bad it would be for both you and Weasley if he found out so I won't tell a soul.' Blaise promised and Draco knew he could trust him.

'Well I best be off now, I'll see you later,' Draco said and Blaise nodded. Draco gave a nod and turned away from Blaise and pushed open the portrait and headed out the grounds.

-----------------------

Ginny woke up after having a good long nap out on the grounds. She looked at her watch, seeing that it was ten thirty. Satisfied with her hour and a half nap she decided she'd get on with colouring in her dragon picture.

She coloured in the dragon a variety of shades of green from her pencil set and shaded in the needed areas using charcoal. She hummed to herself while she worked, her hand moving quickly, as if she were a robot set in action.

The sun was beginning to shine through the clouds, brightening up the sky, casting slight shadows upon the grass. Just as Ginny was adding the finishing touches to drawing a shadow loomed over her. She quickly shut her sketchbook and shoved it in her bag before looking up at the figure who had cast her into darkness.

The shadow creator happened to be Blaise Zabini-a person she least expected to see. He wasn't exactly nice to her but he never went out of his way to torment her either.

'Hello Red,' he said giving her a charming smile and a wink.

She inwardly rolled her eyes before responding. 'What do you want Zabini?' She asked slinging her bag over her shoulder, making a move to stand but Blaise raised a hand in protest.

'Stay.'

That one word caused her sit to sigh and sit down again. Her gaze locked with his as if asking him to continue. Hastily he pulled her up and dragged her down to a darkened area beside the haunted woods.

'Draco told me about you and he and I felt it was only right that I share some knowledge with you, knowledge which is going to help you. Now you may not understand quite how serious this could get if you are not careful about who you tell and where you talk about such matters. Draco's father and other family members would not at all be pleased so they are likely to take action against you. However if they find out Draco may pretend that he is using you in a plot to get close to Potter or such like. I'm only telling you this for you safety so just beware, ok?' he said and before Ginny could even move her lips to respond he was off, robes billowing behind him.

----------------

Draco made his way down to the library to start the potions and transfiguration essay he had to complete for the next day, He sighed and slumped down into a chair at the back of the library and flung his bag onto the table with a thump.

He pulled out some blank parchment, a pot of ink and the finest quill he owned and began to think. He hadn't really been paying attention in the potions lesson due to the fact that all he had on his mind was Ginny. He threw his quill down in frustration and splattered ink all over the parchment, table as well as himself.

He swore and rummaged for his wand in his bag to try and clean himself up but he realised he didn't know any cleaning spells. House elves always did those things for him. He ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance and shoved all his belongings back into his bag and stormed out of the library.

Just as he stepped out of the library doors he heard a small sound. 'Boo,' a person whispered into his ear and made him jump.

He turned around to see Ginny standing behind him giggling. When she saw his serious and annoyed face she stopped. 'Hey, are you…' She stopped mid sentence remembering what Blaise had said.

She looked around before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the Heads' quarters. Once they were finally in she turned to face him. 'Are you ok?' she asked him and he just grunted in response before sitting himself down in an arm chair.

'Draco what's wrong?' she asked, sitting herself on the arm of the chair he was sitting. She took his hand into hers and gave in a squeeze and smiled slightly at him.

'I have two essays to finish and I don't even know what they need to be about and I can't stop thinking about you…'he trailed off and looked up at Ginny.

She smirked at him and leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. 'I can't stop thinking about you either,' she said and slid off the arm and into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and played his hair and he placed his hands on her side. He leaned down and kissed her and she gladly responded and they stayed their in pure bliss for a few hours.

Amy, Colin and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table at seven while eating their dinner. 'So how are things with _him_?' Amy asked Ginny. She'd filled in Amy about what Blaise had said and explained that she shouldn't really tell Colin yet.

'It's going really well and I'm so pleased though hope he doesn't mind that I can't see him tonight because I really need to send something to Dragon.' She said while smiling. She really hoped Dragon would like her picture and she planned on sending it that night.

'I'm sure he won't mind, he's probably writing to his partner too,' Amy said and Ginny felt a pang of jealousy towards whoever he was writing to. She never really thought about him writing to someone and being nice to them.

'I should go and get to it then so I don't have to stay up too late. I'm feeling rather tired you see.' She informed them and hurried off to her room. Sitting down at her desk she began to write her note to Dragon.

Her mind wandered off and began to think about Dragon and Draco and if he was writing to anyone then and if he was saying nice, kind things and saying how much he liked her and planning to meet each other.

By the time she glanced at the clock it was already quarter past nine, fifteen minutes past curfew. She swore, grabbing her note and sketchbook before running off to the owlery. She climbed the many winding stairs until she reached the top, panting and gulping in air.

Ginny pulled the note out of her pocket and began to tie to an owl's leg when she heard footsteps echoing through the room. She hurriedly tore out the dragon picture from her sketchbook and tied that to the owl's leg as well and whispered who it had to send it to and ran off down a different stairwell and heading back to her bedroom and falling straight to sleep as her head hit the pillow.

------------------------------------------------

Draco lay on his bed casting glances at Colin who had an annoyed and confused look on his face. It appeared that he was having an argument with himself in his head and it didn't look at those he was winning.

'Why can't they just tell me what's going on!' He yelled out then glanced at Draco, blushed and flopped down onto the bed and groaned.

Draco smirked slightly and grew into a grin as he saw an owl flying towards their window. It opened it and took the owl inside and gave him a treat and removed the note from his leg.

With the note there was a picture of two people sitting upon a dragon, just as she'd promised but there was something else, a sketch of an elegant floor length gown in a midnight blue. It was a halter neck and had no material covering the back.

He stared at it in awe and bewilderment. Princess, his Princess had drawn and designed this. Smirking he knew exactly what the dress would come in handy for.

---------------------

Sorry i havent updated in like forever. I've been busy and lifes been quite stressful but hopefully i can update a little quicker now though i shall be back to school in a few weeks and my birthday is soon so i'll do my best. Thanks to everyone who reveiws and keep reveiwing and reading

Thanks to you all who read it and thankyou to my friends loopy and rach who are very encouraging ily guys xx

6 of 6


End file.
